The Merrier
by The Monday Child
Summary: Once they were nerds, now they're tech billionaires. Inuyasha, Kōga, and Miroku return to their hometown to grow the local economy－and win over the public after a recent PR nightmare. Old bullies make things difficult and an old flame makes things hard.
1. The Return

****One: The Return****

"I don't even know why the fuck we're bothering," Inuyasha grumbled as the private jet took off.

"To save the shitty local economy," Kōga replied in a similar tone.

"Can you pour us some scotch, darling?" Miroku said to the flight attendant.

The woman blushed at the endearment and scurried off. A petite brunette, she had been approved by all three of them, satisfying a requirement they tried to never speak of aloud. Miroku watched her ass until the cabin doors closed behind her, sighing at the view.

"No mile high club for you," Inuyasha said. "Sango would kill us all."

"Ah, are my best days truly behind me?" Miroku looked genuinely pained for a second before briefly shaking his head. "Don't get in a bad mood before we even arrive. It's been ten years. They'll be worshiping us. Everyone who gave us shit back in high school will fall down at our feet, just like we always dreamed of when we started Tairokumi."

"Maybe you're right," Kōga said, perking up a little. "Gods know we were the only ones who made anything of ourselves and got out of that shithole."

"I don't care," Inuyasha said, grumpier now that his negativity was no longer shared. "I got out of that backwoods hell and I don't want to go back."

"We owe a debt to the place that made us, Inuyasha," Miroku said before the half-demon could go any further. "Plus, revitalizing a dying community will look good to just about everyone. And we could really use the boost after __someone __got into a fist fight with a teen idol over a fucking cocktail waitress, of all things."

"It wasn't about the waitress! I just hate that stupid little fuck's face," Inuyasha said, hands balling into fists as he recalled the event in question. "Shippo was loud and intercepted the waitress and drank five fuckin' bottles of champagne I had already paid for. That was over 3k! Of course I punched that fuckin' twerp. Went down like a bitch, too."

Kōga rolled his eyes at the triumphant smile on his business partner's face. "Was it worth it? Because it's been three months and everyone's still talking about it. People are even boycotting us because of your stupid violent impulse control problem."

"Keh, it's just a bunch of dumbass teenage girls on the internet."

"In case you haven't realized it by now," Miroku said, accepting the glass of scotch from the flight attendant, "teen girls drive the market. It's why Shippo is famous in the first place."

Inuyasha said nothing, swirling his scotch as he watched the flight attendant bend over to set down the final tumbler of liquor. Maybe Miroku wouldn't be getting any on this trip, but that didn't mean he had to be celibate as well. And the flight attendant did look an awful lot like her… Sure, the eyes were dark and the hair was shorter and the skin was more tan and the smell was all off, but he could deal with that.

He'd been dealing with that subtle wrongness of other partners for the past ten years, after all.

The plane landed six hours later. Kōga spent the time watching a movie, Miroku typed away on his laptop, and Inuyasha distracted the flight attendant, whose name he forgot almost as soon as she told him, for a good hour and a half before going back to his seat and taking a nice long nap. Before he drifted off, he heard Kōga get up and smirked, knowing the wolf demon was going to enjoy his leftovers yet again.

Even though their plane was safely on the ground in a private airport, they still had a way's to travel. Their hometown was so far from anything of any significance that they would have to go the rest of the way by car. Thankfully, Miroku had reserved a limo for transportation. This part of the country had subpar everything and the finer things were no exception. Inuyasha wrinkled his nose at the smell of stale cigarette smoke inside the vehicle. Was that a crushed soda can on the floor? Disgusting.

"The first thing we're doing after we seal this deal is building our own damn airport," Kōga announced.

Inuyasha nodded. "Told ya we shoulda gotten a helicopter."

"We've only been rich for three years and already the two of you are insufferable." Miroku's point was offset by him picking at his genuine gold and ivory cufflinks.

Gold eyes tracked the movements with distaste. "A bespoke suit and silk tie are a little excessive for a man of Buddha, aren't they?"

He shrugged. "I have an image to uphold."

That was true enough.

Miroku was the face of Tairokumi (a combination of Taisho, Miroku, and Ookami). In addition to that, he also oversaw most of the financial big picture for the company. Kōga was great when it came to meeting with other company officials as well as ideas. Inuyasha was even better at bringing those ideas to reality, perfecting and developing them.

"I think I remember an email about a class reunion coming up." Kōga whistled low. "Ten years. It feels like so much longer. Can't believe we're only twenty-eight."

"I hope you're right. A reunion would be great for us. We show up, get plenty of pictures out to the press, and tell everyone we're still just regular guys who are never going to forget where they came from."

"I'm not going to that shit."

Miroku's eyes turned sly. "So there's no one there you want to see?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and didn't even bother with a response, just glaring out the window instead, jaw clenched tight.

"You sure about that? Not even K－"

"Shut up! And no." Inuyasha immediately regretted saying anything when he saw the look of immense amusement on Miroku's face. "I'm not a mathlete virgin nerd that quivers in the hallways whenever her name so much as comes up. Not anymore."

Kōga laughed. "Wow, you really did never forget where you come from."

Miroku turned his attention on the wolf demon. "You have no room to laugh, my other canine friend. It's awfully suspicious you'd remember a ten year reunion for a high school you hated so much you almost succeeded in burning it down in chemistry."

Kōga's face turned as red as it could get. "Fuck, no, I just, I, uh… I thought it would be a good opportunity, just like you said." Some of his confidence returned. "I fuck models now. Why would I want some fucking townie?"

"So she still lives in town?" Inuyasha asked, literally on the edge of his seat. "I couldn't find her on social media and I wasn't sure－"

"You two are never going to change," Miroku laughed. "If you really want, I can get someone to look into it."

"No!" the demons chorused.

"I'm engaged to the richest wolf demoness in the world. That girl doesn't interest me anymore."

"Yeah, and I can and do get anyone I want now." Inuyasha leaned back in his seat, consciously attempting to slow his heart rate which had increased at the thought of seeing her again. "She probably has like seventeen kids now and gained two-hundred pounds. I hope we never see her again."

"That's probably for the best," Miroku replied. "That way, she can stay a perky cheerleader in your head while someone else is riding you."

Inuyasha began to nod before he realized what he would be admitting to. "Fuck off."

"I don't blame you two," Miroku said, a dreamy look coming into his eyes. "She was a hot piece of ass. If I had never met Sango, I would probably still be pining over her just like you."

"Will you just shut up?" Inuyasha was so done with this conversation. Bringing out his specially made headphones, of course one of the latest products from Tairokumi, he took out his phone and played some music.

They arrived at the rundown (what Miroku insisted on calling "historic") hotel. Inuyasha left the limo reluctantly, already smelling the rats before he even opened the door. The car sped off almost immediately after they retrieved their briefcases and carry-ons. He didn't exactly blame the chauffeur. The parking lot was entirely abandoned and they lugged their bags inside. No one was there to help them. Inuyasha had planned on tipping the first bellboy a hundred, but it looked like the place was too shabby to even have that which he now considered to be a basic element of hotels.

At first glance, the front desk was abandoned, but what he had thought was a tan leather sofa started to snore. With a start, he recognized the demon taking a nap though it was hardly noon. Manten had once been a fit jock with a full head of hair, but it seemed like the decade since high school had not been kind to him. The yellowed undershirt he wore was tight-fitting and revealed a roll and a half of his stomach. His bald head gleamed under the shuddering fluorescent lights. All in all, not exactly a pleasant look.

Inuyasha rang the bell on the desk and took some pleasure in watching the demon snort and jerk awake.

"Welcome to Sunset Inn, how can I－wait, don't I know you three?"

"Yes," Miroku said, obviously delighted at having been recognized so soon. "You might recognize us from the cover of this month's Forbes. We're the founders of Tairokumi."

Manten shrugged, meaty shoulders barely moving enough to tell what the action was meant to be. "Never heard of it. Didn't y'all used to live 'round here?"

He nodded and opened his mouth to continue selling them, but was interrupted by loud laughter from Jabba Jr.

"Buttboy! You're fucking Buttboy!"

Miroku turned completely red. "I-I'm not quite sure what you're referring to, sir. Let me assure you that we－"

"Buttboy!" Manten yelled again. Inuyasha and Kōga were desperately trying not to laugh. "Hell, you usedta draw asses in that gay little notebook of yours all dang day and try to get a peek at the girls and the guys in the pool. Didn'tcha even try and grope that wrinkly old bitch librarian Urasue until she beat you so hard you didn't come to school for a week?" Miroku's demon partners could no longer control themselves and began to openly laugh at this point. "Hey, Buttboy, lemme ASS you something. What you doin' BACK in town? You leave somethin' BEHIND? Gonna try n' take a CRACK at－"

"We are here to meet with the owner and buy this rundown monstrosity and I can promise you that I am going to do whatever it takes to get it. Once I do, the first action I'm going to take will be to fire you and make sure no one who has ever heard the name Tairokumi will ever hire you again." Miroku's dark blue eyes were almost black and his face was stern.

Manten's face went blank before he performed his attempt at a shrug again. "Here's your card, sir. Your room is on the eighth floor. I'm afraid there's no staff available but myself to help with the luggage and I have a bad back problem. Also, the elevator is out of service."

"You can't possibly expect me to carry my luggage up eight fucking flights of stairs! That's ludicrous! I could barely make it through the door."

The front desk clerk simply shook his head. "All them other rooms is taken," he announced, reverting back to his local code.

"In this deserted hotel!?"

"Next!" Manten shouted, casually dismissing the pissed off human who had packed three times as much as his two business partners combined.

"Eighth floor for you, psycho," Manten said, handing Kōga his card. The wolf demon was wise enough to take it without comment. "You too, halfie."

Had it been high school, he would have run outside and punched a tree hard enough to put a hole through it. Had this been out in the real world, he would have probably put him in the hospital like he had that brat Shippo. But this was Sunset Falls and Inuyasha had a lot more to lose now.

The two demons ended up carrying the entirety of the trio's luggage, everything but Miroku's stupid murse that only he thought made him look suave and continental rather than the reality, which was goofy as fuck.

"I can't believe that inbred fat bastard," Miroku huffed, as red in the face as though he were the one carrying all the bags. "Really? There's no one else here! This town doesn't even need a damn hotel! Everyone's cousins so they can just stay with family if they have need of temporary housing."

"Nice going, Buttboy," Inuyasha grumbled, too pissed off to pay attention to the human. "We haven't even been back ten fucking minutes and you already set a townie against us."

"Can you believe Manten hasn't heard of us, though?" Kōga interjected before a fight could begin. "Well, he remembered us, but not for anything we've done outside of high school. I thought we'd get at least a little recognition. I can't even walk down the fucking street anywhere else, yet our own hometown is completely unfazed."

"It's still just the first day," Miroku said somewhere around the sixth floor. "And that was just one guy. Manten was a footballer, remember? He probably had a few too many concussions. We can't judge everyone based off of our one interaction with him."

"You're right," Inuyasha admitted. "We'll meet with the hotel owner tomorrow, negotiate, have a nice celebratory dinner, and figure out the rest of the details the day after. We'll barely even be here. Immediately after the reunion on Friday, we'll leave."

Miroku smirked and after a few false starts with the key card opened the door to his room. "Unless you see a certain someone again."

Inuyasha snorted and abruptly dropped all the luggage on the floor helter skelter. "Yeah fucking right. I bet everyone here is addicted to opiates and I'm gonna have to fly some bitches in from the city to get my rocks off tonight."

Kōga grunted in agreement as he, ever more considerate, tossed the bags on Miroku's bed. "Or maybe the women will be so fucking disgusting they'll turn us gay."

The only full human in the room rolled his eyes in disgust. "You two are the worst idiots I've ever met. Kōga, if seeing an ugly woman would 'turn you gay', then you have been gay from birth, my friend. We've all seen your mother. Good gods, this room is horrific." His eyes widened as he took it all in. "These are shag carpets. Shag－fucking－carpets! Like from the seventies! I bet it's been here since then. Filthy with dust and dried cum and…"

Inuyasha left the room for his own, uninterested in listening to the prissy man's rant any further. Unzipping his own bag, he brought out the two bottles of whiskey he'd be drinking tonight as he worked. He poured a full glass－none of that "three fingers" bullshit, no fucking ice, either－and dug in his bag for the coke he'd brought along. Just a few lines, just a little every day to get him through the week. He snorted them quickly and without pleasure.

Opening his laptop, he looked over the quarterly reports, scanning passages and graphs in an attempt to locate and minimize waste and loss. This was something he should have delegated a while ago to his employees, but he just didn't trust anyone to do work that matched the kind of quality he expected. No one was capable of it but him. Not even Miroku and Kōga would be able to do things to his satisfaction. Inuyasha worked all through the night before he considered himself close to done. Blinking at the rising sun, he glanced at the clock and realized he had time for a forty-five minute nap before the pre-meeting meeting with his partners.

Maybe it was the whiskey. Maybe it was the coke. Maybe it was the constant lack of sleep. But rather than the black nothingness he had come to expect and crave, he dreamed. It was brief but it felt real. Too real for comfort. It was her. __Her__. Crawling over his paralyzed body on the hotel bed, her gray eyes consuming him and making him tremble. He wanted to reach out, wanted to touch her, wanted to beg her to touch him. He wanted to tell her, tell her everything.

"Inuyasha," she whispered in that voice that made him break out in goosebumps and brought his cock standing straight up. "You came back."

His lips parted. She knew his name? His heart beat faster and faster until he feared something was dreadfully wrong with him. All he could manage to do was say her name－

The blaring of his alarm woke him and he was jarringly brought back to the real world. Squinting at the ceiling, he wanted to throw his phone down and smash it to bits. Forcing his tense muscles to relax, he turned over on his side and shut off the obnoxious noise that had taken him from her.

Her. It had always been her. Always would be her.

Though the shower was filthy, it at least had hot water. His cock was still hard and he leaned against the tile wall, jerking himself off with quick and rough punishing strokes. Inuyasha concentrated on not thinking about the dream. Not the dream and definitely not that night that changed him forever. Instead, he thought of the cocktail waitress. The one he had punched Shippo over. Skin like honey and cream and roses, long black hair… Despite his best efforts, she burst in his head anyway, eclipsing the whore waitress instantly. Fresh beauty, clean beauty, pure beauty, all of it wrapped together to conceal a sharp, cruel mind.

For the thousandth time, he came all over himself to the thought of her. The damned bitch was too addictive. He never should have gone to that fucking party. The things she did, and fuck, the things she'd made him do…

"You're late," Miroku said when he got to the conference center downstairs.

The half-demon sneered at the tiny room that looked more like a cubicle with a kitchen table in it than what one would meet in for an important business negotiation. Sitting on the edge of one uneven folding chair, he crossed his arms and glared.

"Like it fucking matters."

Kōga sniffed the air and grinned. "Looks like someone was enjoying himself."

Immediately catching on, Miroku snickered. "I take it being back here brought some particular memories to mind."

They could tell he immediately regretted it after he said it. The three of them had a wordless pact to never mention that night ever again for the sake of their friendship and business partnership.

Clearing his throat, Inuyasha decided to be the professional one and opened his laptop. "So we're going to lowball him, right? Maybe fifty grand for the whole property?"

He shook his head. "We can't do that. We're here to __save __them, remember? It's not going to be our usual cutthroat process. They have to actually like us for this to work."

"A hundred grand for the real estate if he knocks the hotel down himself." Kōga was looking around the room with the same disdain Inuyasha had shown upon entering it. "There's no way we can renovate this place to a point of acceptability."

"But building it up from the bottom seems a little extreme," Inuyasha broke in. "We could hire local, or semi-local, decorators and renovators and make it a community event to choose designs and stuff. We're going to concentrate on hiring locals too, so this way we can get them involved before we even open up."

"That's a good idea." The two other men nodded.

"And we can get the locals to landscape, pitch us redesign ideas and have a contest, all sorts of things. We'd save a shit ton that way and show we respect the town and its history. Let's just act like we love this place. It's only for this week, right? And then we can take turns with one of us coming back to check on the place every year."

"Sounds good," Miroku said. "Now let's get to work on some vague design samples. I'll look up the initial pieces and you can photoshop them into the photos I took of the rooms last night. Kōga, you work on editing the pitch."

The three of them worked steadily for hours. Those working under them had done most of the preliminary work, but they remained the type of men who preferred to do things themselves their own way. When it was finally done, they briefly combined their separate work together and were not at all surprised when it all blended perfectly. The three men smiled at each other in congratulations, already confident that they were going to come out on top. They just worked that well together.

"Ten minutes 'til go time," Kōga said, leaning back in his chair a little farther than what was safe. "Did you ever get the name of the owner, Miroku?"

He shrugged. "My assistant told me the name and I forgot."

"It must be in the paperwork somewhere. At the very least in the correspondence…" Inuyasha searched and searched before giving up and letting out a groan. "It all just refers to him as 'the client' or 'the property owner'. Fuck it all, we finally get everything fuckin' perfect and we forget the client's motherfucking name."

"Hojo. Akitoki Hojo."

The three of them started at the sudden interruption. Miroku was the first to recover and get to his feet.

"Hojo!" he said, smile broad and hand outstretched. "Good to see you again, buddy! It's been a while."

Tall and tan and dressed inappropriately casually in a polo and worn khakis, Hojo just stared at the hand. "Do I know you?"

"Miroku. Miroku Houshi. We were in school together." At the continued blank look on his face, he continued, "From kindergarten to senior year."

"Oh," Hojo said slowly. "Oh yeah, I remember."

It was obvious to everyone in the room that he didn't.

"Would you like some coffee?" Kōga offered courteously, grabbing the pot from across the room.

"Nah," he said as he took a seat. "The staff never washes those things."

The three business partners glanced at one another, all stifling the urge to vomit.

"So," Inuyasha began, "as you know, Tairokumi has been－"

"I'm going to be honest with you guys," Hojo interrupted, completely oblivious to the half-demon's twitching left eye and clenched fist. "As I repeatedly told your representatives, I'm not interested in selling. You three aren't from here. You aren't going to care about this place the way I do. Plus, this hotel is my family's legacy. I may be the mayor now, but the business is still very close to my heart. Hojos founded this town, and I believe we still know what's best for it."

"We are from here," Inuyasha said, successfully having unclenched his jaw, "as our emails and letters repeatedly mentioned. Miroku was born and raised here, Kōga came here in elementary school, and my mom was from here and brought me here the summer before high school. We go way back with this place."

Hojo shrugged. "I just let my secretary, who is also my wife, read those. She's good at boiling them down to the bare minimum." He smiled. "She always was a smart cookie."

Everything else about the meeting, about their excuse for being here, was forgotten.

"Wife?" Inuyasha croaked. "You're married?"

"Yup. Been together since high school."

The two of demonic descent in the room exchanged a look of depressed resignation. One part of the mystery of whatever happened to their high school obsession had been revealed, successfully ruining their hopes and the living memory that still burned in their hearts. Of course, they were both well aware that she had dated Hojo all throughout high school. It was impossible not to know who they were, that perfect small town cliche. Quarterback and head cheerleader. The it couple. In hindsight, they should have expected just such a development.

Still, he had hoped. Hoped that she had somehow escaped this quicksand pit of a town like he had. Hoped the world had recognized how special she was. Hoped that they would meet again having both fulfilled their potentials and beyond and that somehow he would finally be worthy enough, be man enough, to approach her.

"Hojo, we are an international company. To put it frankly, we've done extremely well for ourselves. Each of us is valued at over a billion dollars. What we would like to do here is bring some of the luck we were fortunate enough to have stumbled upon back to the place that made us."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at what his human friend was spewing. Luck? Fuck that. It was a lifetime of suffering, a lifetime of hard work.

"Right now, Sunset Falls is like any other small town," Miroku continued. "The youth are leaving for the cities. The ones who aren't are either addicted to drugs or suffering in extreme poverty that most of the rest of the people in the country are not even aware of."

"We take care of our own just fine!" Hojo cut in, officially riled. "In case you haven't noticed, __I __never left, and I'm doing pretty darn well for myself. Maybe I'm not some fancy silicon valley executive, but I'm well off."

"You've surely driven through downtown, Hojo," Kōga said with a brow raised in disbelief. "You know not everyone lives in a place like the Hojo estate. We didn't all have great-great-grandpas who invented the world's number one adhesive bandage."

"I don't think our community would appreciate the influx of outsiders you would bring here," Hojo said decisively. "The last thing Sunset Falls needs is gentrification on top of everything else."

"We completely understand, but if you—"

"'Gentrification'?" Inuyasha barked. "Is there enough left of this corpse of a town to fucking gentrify?"

Miroku widened his eyes. "Inuyasha, please."

Kōga smirked, silently egging him on.

"The mill shutting down put our grandparents out of work. The factory shutting down put our parents out of work. There's nothing left here for our generation and beyond other than the fast food restaurants and the fucking Walmart. You have to drive an hour just to get anywhere that isn't exactly like this place but everyone is just so fucking depressed from the pollution and the neglect that they don't even bother." He felt himself get heated, felt his eyes glow with the light of anger (and yeah, maybe a little jealousy) at the stupid human man. "Everyone forgot about this place but us and we want to make it into the town you never could, not even with your resources, and you know that and you resent that. Face it, you want to be the only one to save this place and you'd rather it become a ghost town than have anyone else come in and make things right." He got right in the stupid fuck's face. "You'd rather it be your dumpster fire than someone else's paradise."

And with that, he was done.

Silence rang in the room. Hojo was markedly paler than when he had first arrived and he knew his points had struck home. Resentfully, he remembered that the little fuck did indeed have a rather sizeable white knight complex. That was just how he had acted about __her__, too.

"Get out of my office!" Hojo shouted. "Out of my hotel! I can't force you to leave town, but you should know that you are no longer welcome."

Then he left, red-faced in anger.

Kōga laughed, clapping the half-demon on the back. "That was awesome! I wish I could have done that, but I never have the right words at the right time."

"Fuck!" Miroku yelled, throwing his laptop across the room, not caring whether he damaged the expensive model or not. "You just fucked this up for all of us. How am I going to find a place that would give us a price this good plus all that good PR?" he mourned.

Inuyasha shrugged, unbothered by Miroku's theatrics. "Okay, sorry. I admit I went a little overboard, but can you blame me? That fucker is even worse than he was in high school."

"Hojo was fine, you moron. You're just mad that he married the one you want."

"Fuck off," Inuyasha growled.

The others knew not to pursue that thread of conversation any further.

"It's not like this is completely over," Kōga said. "We don't even really need the hotel. Sure, the central location would be ideal, and it is steeped in the history of the town, but it would be easier for us to just purchase a piece of property and build on it."

"Fuck that, I'm done with this place," Inuyasha grumbled. "Nothing here has changed. They don't want to be helped. They want to drown in their misery and blame everyone but themselves."

"That's a little much," Miroku interrupted, not wanting to chance his friend going into one of his moods. "Remember the regular people. The kids. There have got to be some worth saving."

"Keh."

Inuyasha left the poor excuse for a conference room wondering if anyone would notice a change in the decor should he punch a wall on his way back to his room. Ultimately deciding he would only be helping them by getting a headstart on the inevitable demolition of the place, Inuyasha took his sweet time going back up to the eighth floor.

It wasn't fair.

She wasn't supposed to end up with some humdrum local nobody like Hojo, history or not. The half-demon hated himself for the part that wished he had stayed behind after graduation. Everyone knew that there was no way he would have survived in a place like this, not after the whole thing with his mother. Even if he had stayed behind, that didn't mean the one he wanted would have chosen him, he told himself, even though he really felt like that brief connection they had shared was real.

After all, there was no way a one-sided love could possibly last this long, right?

Digging the key card out of his pocket, he swiped it a few times before he heard the telltale beep. Blinking in the dim room, it took him a couple seconds before he figured out what was wrong with the place.

"Where the fuck is my shit!?"

"Dude, what are you yelling about?" Kōga asked, coming in behind him. "Let's just go－oh fuck."

A very unmanly shriek from a few doors down let them know that their human friend had been hit as well. Just to make sure, even though he already knew, the wolf demon checked his own room as well, returning to Inuyasha's with a grave expression.

"Guess Hojo wasn't fucking around."

Miroku stomped in the room. "You guys too!?" He threw his hands up and looked like he wanted to stab someone. "Just fucking great! Now what are we going to do!?"

"We're going to just leave." Inuyasha was already making for the door. "Never shoulda come back to this hellhole."

"We are __not __leaving," Miroku said, marching up to him. "Not until I get my stuff back."

"Calm down, primadonna. We'll get you new shit once we're back home."

"Not everything I had with me can be replaced! I'm not leaving until I get at least the most important thing back."

"...And that is?"

Miroku crossed his arms and refused to elaborate. Sighing, the demons made their way downstairs, their human friend huffing angrily behind them. There was no one at the front desk this time, but a quick look around revealed a door that led outside propped open by a crumbling brick that was taken straight from one of the hotel's decaying walls.

In a couple of plastic lawn chairs sat the Thunder brothers themselves. Hiten passed a joint to Manten, the two of them giggling uncontrollably. Inuyasha groaned internally. Not these fucking idiots.

"Hey!" Miroku yelled, stomping over to the two of them. "Give me my things back before I come down on you like a fucking hurricane!"

The two of them openly laughed at the man and the half-demon cringed. Hell, but why did Miroku have to be so lame?

"What's wrong, Buttboy? Didn't like the turndown service?"

Miroku slammed Hiten against the wall by his neck fast enough and hard enough to take even the strong demon by surprise.

"What the fuck did you do with my stuff, asshole!?"

Hiten grinned at him. "Dunno what you're talkin' about."

"I'm getting this all on film!" Manten announced. "We're gonna be rich as kings once this is put online. What's the name of that fancy lawyer over in Shikon Hills?"

Inuyasha snatched the phone away and deleted the file, making sure to delete the copy of it in the cloud as well. "If you don't give us our shit back, I will personally decapitate the both of you, and I guarantee that no one will ever find your bodies or even care to look."

Hiten glared at him and pushed Miroku away. "I don't think things would turn out well for you all if people get wind of what you're doing right now. Weren't you just in trouble for fighting, half-breed?" At the surprised looks on the trio's faces, he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we get internet all the way out here in the boonies same as you city folk."

"Point is," Manten broke in, "anyone finds out about what you did just now, then your stock is going down even more, and it's already looking pretty dang bad. So you might as well call a loss a loss and get the hell out. Not like you rich fucks can't replace it all anyway."

"Not everything can be bought, you fucking trash!"

Hiten stalked up to Miroku, expression dark. "Ain't no human-blooded son of a whore calling my brother trash!"

Inuyasha gladly threw himself in front of Miroku. Not to protect the idiot, since he agreed they should have just left and said good riddance to the place, but because a fight with a demon of Hiten's caliber was just what he needed right now. Throwing the first punch, he lost himself in the action, in the movement, in the energy. The anger. The hatred. He hated this place. Hated Hojo, hated Hiten, hated Manten, hated __her__…

Too soon, he was pulled away from the fight by a concerned Kōga.

"We gotta run, dude. I just checked my phone. We're getting calls nonstop, and that's just from the Shippo thing."

The three partners took off running while Manten tended to his severely bruised and beaten and bloodied brother. Just down the road was a diner, a small and practically empty place. It was better for his nose than a fast food joint, so he led them inside. They squeezed into a corner booth and he wished he could have gotten just one more punch in.

"How bad is it?" Miroku asked the wolf demon, once again entirely professional.

"Pretty bad. The kid left his beach house for the first time since it happened. He was wearing a fucking neck brace. Everyone's losing their fucking minds. They're talking with the lawyers again."

"That lying little shit!" Inuyasha cursed. "I barely touched him!"

"What can I get for you boys?" an elderly waitress with unnaturally bright red hair asked. Inuyasha wasn't sure if her voice was scratchy from smoking or from the town's pollution, because all the old-timers tended to sound like that whether they partook or not.

"Some pie, please, Angela," Miroku said with a smile, having read her crooked nametag.

"What kind?"

"What would you recommend?"

The waitress just looked at him like he was wasting her time. "Apple."

"Then three slices of that and some coffee."

"I don't want pie," Inuyasha sulked as soon as the waitress left. "I want to go home."

"We're sitting here so we should at least have something before we leave."

His stomach growled and he realized he hadn't eaten anything since he was on the plane the day before. A sudden longing for the appetite-suppressing cocaine in his briefcase overtook him and he almost got to his feet to go kick Hiten's ass some more.

"After this, we'll leave," Kōga said firmly, the look he leveled at Miroku just short of a glare. "We're not going to waste any more time here."

Miroku sighed and rested his chin on his hand. "I guess. I'm done. I'm just done. I so badly wanted to make this place nice, like it used to be when our grandparents were young. Just come back here, buy a big house in a nice neighborhood with friendly neighbors, raise my kids here. It has potential. It could still be the perfect smalltown dreamland…"

Inuyasha and Kōga both tuned him out at once. Not because his monologue was boring, though it was, but because they had both honed in on the same scent. The same musical laugh. The same beautiful woman.

It was __her__.

She saw them almost at the same time, like she could feel the demonic gazes zeroing in on her, staring at her like she was a goddess come to earth. She turned to face them even though she had been in the middle of a conversation, making eye contact with both of them. Her eyes went wide, her full lips parted in shock. She went entirely still, her grip loosening on the pot of coffee she held until it fell to the floor.

Kagome Higurashi remembered them.

**Note: Yayyy new storyyy! I'm trying something a little different here that will become more apparent in the next chapter and beyond. Let me know what you guys think!**


	2. The Party

****Two: The Party****

Kagome hardly felt the hot coffee splash against her calves when she dropped the pot. There she was, just minding her own business, making small talk with a couple customers, half of her mind on what she was going to snag from the kitchen to bring home for dinner tonight, when she saw them. Two of the freaks were fixated on her, which had probably been what made her turn around so suddenly. She allowed herself a few heartbeats to examine them.

They hadn't looked like __that __ten years ago.

Ten years ago, Miroku had been a gangly pimple-faced pervert. Kōga had been a guyliner-wearing intense emo kid who tried to burn the school down a few times. And as for __him__, he had never been anyone special. Average height, average build, kept his head down so even the fact that he was mixed race never attracted him any attention unless one of the Thunder brothers was feeling particularly bored.

Now, just a glance at them let her know they were fabulously successful even if she hadn't been following their career religiously. Kagome felt herself reluctantly go from stunned to very impressed. What money and a personal trainer could do even for the worst was a miracle.

"I'm off, Kagome," Angela said, already removing her apron and walking to the back. "Finish my section, will ya? Not much, just the Hanazawa family and those three queers. Thanks, doll."

Kagome nodded, barely able to hear her co-worker over the ringing in her ears and the beating of her heart.

All she could think about was that party ten years ago.

****O\o/O****

Miroku, Kōga, and Inuyasha hadn't been invited to Hojo's graduation party. They might have been the only people in their small school who weren't. But that wasn't going to stop them from having a good time for the last time.

"Should we have brought a present?" Kōga asked, looking almost frightened of the mansion and all the loud music and joyful screams coming from inside.

"It's not a fucking birthday party, idiot," Inuyasha said. He too couldn't quite bring himself to cross beyond the open gate and into the property.

"What's with you guys?" Miroku asked. "Come on, we said we'd do it. Took some of my old man's tequila to give us courage and waited until we were sure everyone inside would be too drunk to tell us to leave. Let's get in and check off the one item on our high school bucket list!"

All three of them were invisible virgin nerds.

It wasn't as bad as some kids had it. Some kids were bullied for one reason or another. The three of them were mostly ignored unless someone remembered Miroku's weird shit from freshman year, or when Kōga accidentally almost burned the school down in sophomore year, or when the Thunder brothers felt like kicking Inuyasha's ass because he was a half-demon. Other than that, they were quiet and kept to themselves and everyone left them alone.

Tonight was the night. None of them had ever even had a real girlfriend before, but everyone at the party tonight was going to be too trashed to notice a few nerds having their first beer, and maybe a few girls would be trashed enough to make them into men.

"I can't fucking believe you!" a girl screamed from somewhere near where they were partially hiding behind the hedges. "Hojo, how could you?"

"Sorry, Kagome, it just kind of happened. I didn't want to hurt you."

"That's not what Ayumi said! Has it been 'just kind of' happening for two entire months now!?"

The arguing couple came into view and the three of them sighed in collective adoration.

Kagome. Fucking. Higurashi.

And her dumbass lame boyfriend Hojo.

But back to her.

As Kōga liked to say, she was a prime triple B: beautiful, brainy, busty. Just his type. Inuyasha's, too. And since she also had a fantastic ass, Miroku's as well. She was everything. Head cheerleader, honor roll, in every goddamn club and committee. It was exhausting to even think about her perfection. None of them had ever talked to her, but Inuyasha sat behind her in calc and one time Miroku thought she had waved at him in the hall but it was at her friend who was walking next to him and Kōga was only three lockers away from her.

Any of them would gladly give a kidney just to see her naked.

"What do you want me to say, Kagome?"

"How about the fucking truth, Hojo?" she said, pushing him and punching him once in the chest. "How about you try that for fucking once!?"

Hojo winced. Evidently, even though Kagome was tiny and fairy-like at barely five feet tall, she could kick ass when she wanted to.

"Okay. I just don't see us going anywhere, all right? Do you understand now?"

A pause. "Explain."

Hojo sighed. "Look, Kagome, do you really want me to say it? You know what everyone thinks already. Don't make me say it. I really don't want to hurt you."

"No. Say it, Hojo. Be a man and have the balls to break up with me."

"Fine! If that's what you want, then fine!" He took a deep breath. "I like you, and you're pretty, but you're not the kind of person I can be with, you know? I mean, your family is just…"

"What about my family?"

If Inuyasha had been able to, he would have cautioned Hojo away from saying anything else, but the idiot carried on, completely oblivious to the knife-like edge of his (former?) girlfriend's tone.

"They're trash, Kagome. And I can't be related to trash if I'm going to follow in my father's footsteps and get into politics."

Another pause. Inuyasha realized she was crying. His heart had been tap dancing in joy at her being single, but it quickly began to hurt for her.

"You're a bastard, Hojo. But fine. It's your choice. I hope you and my best friend are happy together."

"Kagome, wait! Don't run off. We don't have to really break up until I go off to college!"

Hojo ran after her and the three nerds were alone again.

"Wow. What the fuck is wrong with Hojo?" Inuyasha asked.

"I know! Kagome is every guy's dream and he was __cheating __on her? With __Ayumi__? She already looks like a homeschooling mother of six and she's not even eighteen yet."

"This is it, gents!" Miroku smiled and clapped his friends on the back. "You better thank Hojo in person the next time you see him, because he just helped us with our bucket list."

"Uh, how is Hojo cheating on Kagome going to help us lose our virginity?"

"My canine friend, Kagome is very broken-hearted and very drunk and very vulnerable. No one saw that fight but us. Her friends probably know already and they're going to take her side and edge out Ayumi. That's three girls. Kagome, Eri, and Yuka. The holy trinity of hot. We go in, we comfort her, and they'll be so touched by our sincerity that they'll fuck us."

Inuyasha and Kōga laughed.

"Yeah right, you fucking idiot. Kagome could have anyone in the world. Why would she want losers like us?" Inuyasha felt bad even as he said it.

"That's where you're wrong. I doubt she even knows who we are." Ouch. "We're gonna lie. We're gonna tell her we're college guys."

The wolf demon began to nod, liking the idea. "Yeah! It could work. Hell, we all got early acceptance to Sengoku University and we toured the campus and everything. We know enough to fake it."

"That's right," Miroku said. "And Sengoku is the best school in the country, maybe even the world, and we all got full rides. That's gotta be impressive enough on its own to charm some panties off."

"Uh huh. And why don't we tell her about our published papers in academic journals, too." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Girls don't like geeks."

"Not geeks," he agreed. "But geniuses? The ladies love smart guys because they know we can give them what they really want."

"What?" Kōga asked.

"Stuff. Eventually."

"I don't know…" Inuyasha said, glancing back at where his car was parked.

"Look," Kōga said. "She'll probably want a rebound fuck if she even wants to fuck at all. I mean, she looked really hurt, Miroku. And there's no way she'd ever be with one of us. If anything, she'd go for one of Hojo's teammates to try and get back at him."

"So the two of you aren't even gonna try?"

"Not when it's so hopeless."

"Just me, then?" Miroku shrugged. "Fine."

He started off in the direction of the pool and the two canine demons looked at each other.

"You're going the wrong way, dumbass!"

Kōga's nostrils flared as he sniffed the air. "She went into the house."

The three of them pushed past all the cool kids they normally spent their time actively avoiding. They were on a mission now. They weren't stupid enough to think everything would go exactly the way Miroku said it would. Kagome letting one of them fuck her? In what ridiculous fantasy universe? But still, she had seemed really angry and torn up about her break-up with Hojo, and Inuyasha wanted to make sure she was all right. He wouldn't talk to her or anything, hell, they didn't even know each other well enough for him to give her a nod in passing. He just had to see for himself that she was okay.

Inuyasha was the first to arrive at the room where she was. The door was closed, which gave him some pause, but the sounds behind it hit him like a punch to the gut.

Kagome was crying.

"Is she alone in there?" Miroku said in far too loud a voice.

"Shut up!" Kōga punched his arm.

"What? It's not like anyone can hear me downstairs. They're blasting LMFAO. I can barely fucking hear myself－"

The door opened.

"Are you coming in or what?"

For at least a full five seconds, they just stood there. Kagome stared at them, arms crossed, beautiful face streaked with tears. She was still in her cheerleading uniform. Then they all tried to rush in at once and got stuck.

"One at a time!" she said, sounding thoroughly exasperated. One pink-painted nail pointed at Inuyasha. "You first. And make sure you lock the door behind you guys."

They scrambled to obey. Part of Inuyasha wondered if they had gotten into a car accident on the way over here and he was in a coma and having the most wonderful dream.

"Sit down," she said. "On the bed! Geez, are you guys in Special Ed?"

"Uh, hey," Miroku said, his earlier confidence nowhere to be found.

"...Nice room. Is it Hojo's?"

"His parents'," she said in response to the wolf demon. "Names. You first." Again, she pointed at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha T-Taisho."

"Kōga Ookami!"

"Miroku Hōshi." His voice was a tiny squeak and the other boys cringed in sympathy and secondhand embarrassment.

"Get me a drink, Miroku," she ordered, flicking her wrist in the direction of the bar.

"Sure thing, Kagome! Whiskey? Scotch? Bourbon? Gin? Wine? Vod－"

"Yes. Pour all of those into the biggest fucking glass and bring it to me. I'm gonna need it."

Kōga grabbed both her hands and looked into her eyes soulfully. A little too soulfully. Judging from the look she was giving him, it seemed like he was creeping her out.

"Kagome, we saw what happened with Hojo earlier. Anything you need, anything at all, I will do for you. Do you want some water? A ride home? Anything."

She withdrew her hands and flopped on her back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "I knew he was cheating on me. Ayumi told me right away. I thought I could wait it out until I went to college and leave this piece of shit town still on top, no drama, everything perfect. But earlier today…" She choked, voice tight with tears. "Earlier today, I found out I'm not going to college. And then we were here at the party and he started telling me he loved me and I lost it. I fucking hate liars."

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha said. "I hate liars, too. They're the worst." He felt like a five-year-old saying that, but he needed to say something, and that was all that came to mind.

"Where's my drink, Miroku?"

"Right here!"

He scampered over and she took the tall glass from him, draining it in one go.

"He's only with me 'cause I'm pretty," she said, sulky mouth pink and plump. "That's what everyone says. Like I have nothing else to offer but sex. I know they talk about me. You all do. Everyone told him I was using him because he's rich and I'm…you know what I am. Everyone knows. That's why he did it."

The tears were silent and somehow affected him on a deeper level than noisy sobs would.

"He doesn't deserve you," Kōga offered.

"Don't you think I fucking know that!? I always knew. But maybe they were right. Maybe I was using him. God knows it wasn't for sex, though, not like how he was using me. Hojo's dick is the size of a fucking tic-tac." She started laughing at her own joke, but the laughter just devolved into tears again. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, guys. This isn't what I wanted to do. I didn't want to talk to you."

"What did you want to do?" Miroku asked.

A glimmer entered into her eye and Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat.

"I wanted to get back at Hojo. Why do you think I came right to his parents' bedroom and waited for the first idiot to follow me in?" She frowned and looked at each of them individually. "Didn't count on three of you, though. Especially not you three. Who even invited you?"

They stuttered some nonsense.

"Ugh, I don't even fucking care. Just come here."

Miroku was the closest, so it was him she grabbed by the collar and kissed first. At least that was what Inuyasha told himself. The human boy made a weird snorting sound of surprise that kind of sounded like something Donald Duck would say. When she pushed him away, she grabbed for Kōga, and he held his hands up in the air, unsure of where to put them. Finally, it was Inuyasha's turn, and the fact that he could taste his friends on her lips didn't even bother him. He was kissing Kagome Fucking Higurashi. When her tongue met his, he moaned, and he was instantly and embarrassingly erect.

"Wow," she said when she was finished. "I'm your guys' first kiss, aren't I?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Kōga said. "Wanna be my second?"

She smirked at him. "I'll think about it. First, I want to see you all naked."

"Uh, w-w-w-what!?" Miroku said, voice high like a little girl's.

"You, uh, you want, uh, you want us to, uh…" The wolf demon's brain also seemed to have made a sudden departure.

And Inuyasha still couldn't fucking think of anything to say.

"Let me guess, you want to see me naked first." She rolled her eyes. "Fine. I guess."

Her cheer top came off in one tug. Fuck, but she hadn't been wearing a bra. Inuyasha knew his mouth had dropped open but he wasn't able to do anything about it. Tits. The first time he had seen tits in person. And hers were perfect. A million times better than the fake ones in porn, though they rivaled some of them in size. Perfect little pink circle areolas he wanted to trace unit circle formulas on with hard pink pearls in the center that he yearned to suck and bite until they were as red as cherries.

"Wow," Kōga said. "Uh, wow."

"You're drooling, Dog Boy," Kagome said.

It took him a second to realize she was talking to him. "I'm sorry. You're just… You're so beautiful."

Her face briefly reflected surprise, but then she was back to normal.

"This is how it's gonna work. The three of us are going to have some fun together. You can tell whoever you want. I honestly don't care. It's not like anyone will believe you, anyway." She had them there. "Now get naked so I can suck some cock."

"Are you t-talking about d-doing __sex__?" Miroku said in that same high-pitched voice. "With __us__?"

"Uh, y-y-yeah," she mocked. "Whip it out already, Miroku."

With a glance at his friends, he dropped trou. Pants, underwear, the whole shebang.

"Mmm, very nice," she purred, reclining back on one elbow. Lazily stretching her back, she flipped all her hair over one shoulder.

Inuyasha wished the two of them were alone. Then maybe he could say something, do something.

"Thank you?"

"Take the rest of it off, too. You next." She pointed at Kōga. "Don't be shy. Self-harm scars are part of your whole emo thing, I already know."

"I don't cut myself!" he protested, taking his shirt off anyway. At the sight of his lean muscles, Kagome clapped. It emboldened the wolf demon and he tossed his skinny jeans to the side, standing there with hands on his hips, proud of his erection.

"Oh wow," she breathed. "It really is true what they say about demons."

Before she could point to him, Inuyasha was already half-undressed. This was an area he was as confident in as winning first place in the science fair. There was no way he was going to let that ass Kōga upstage him for long.

"Oh my __gods__!" she said, eyes going wide. "Holy shit, you're a monster."

His time in the locker room had taught him that he had the biggest cock in the school, either flaccid or fully erect. It wasn't anything crazy, but it was a nice little secret gold star to have in his imaginary achievement book.

"Uh, I'm having a little trouble, uh, you know…"

Kagome glanced back at Miroku. "Oh. You can't get hard because you're nervous, huh? It happens to Hojo all the time. Like, __all__ the time."

He nodded. "I guess. I'm really sorry. This has never happened before…"

"Go in the bathroom. There's Viagra in the medicine cabinet. Don't come out until you're ready to fuck." She kissed him lightly on the lips. "You're going to have my ass."

Inuyasha could practically see the dust he left in his wake like he was a fucking cartoon.

"Now where were we?" Kagome knelt on the bed and eyed the two of them, her gray gaze almost silver with a mischievous light. "Looks like I've got a puppy and a big bad wolf all to myself. Tell me, have either of you ever thought of fucking me before?"

"Yes!" Kōga said at the same time Inuyasha admitted, "All the time!"

She laughed. "Good. You're the only ones in this town to ever have their masturbatory fantasies of me come to life. What do you like to think about?"

"Fucking you," Kōga said bluntly.

"I know that, idiot. Describe it."

"From behind. I wanna fuck you from behind. Slap your ass and pull your hair and pull out and come in your mouth," the wolf demon rambled.

She nodded. "Sounds good. How about you?"

"...All sorts of things." He was having a hard time looking her in the eye. "I want you on top of me. I want to fuck you after class on Miss Takahashi's desk. I want to fuck you after cheer practice on the field. I've thought of fucking you every possible way." How was he supposed to tell her that he also fantasized about holding hands and kissing good night and going to the movies together and even getting fucking married?

She smiled and it was genuine, like she had somehow read his mind. "You're cute. Wanna know what I like to think about?"

The both of them nodded eagerly. Kagome slid to the floor and knelt between the two of them. In her left hand, she grabbed Kōga's cock, and in her right she grabbed Inuyasha's. That first contact was electric and his hips jerked. How was this even fucking happening? The coma scenario was seeming more real by the second.

"I like to think about…" She put the tip of the wolf demon's cock in her mouth and sucked it like a lollipop before pulling it out with a pop. "…Two boys. Together."

"W-what－" Inuyasha began, but the rest of what he had been trying to say came out a garbled bunch of nothing when she flicked her tongue on the tip of his cock before swallowing it down nearly halfway.

"Kōga, I want you to kiss Inuyasha."

"I-I'm not a fucking faggot," he protested weakly, eyes on where Kagome continued to suck Inuyasha into muteness.

"You don't have to be. Just do this for me, okay? I mean, I'm doing a whole lot for you, after all. Taking your virginity and everything."

"I don't want… Ohhh, __fuck__."

Kagome switched to Kōga and now it was his turn to have his brain become mush.

"Kiss him, Kōga."

And the fucker did it.

Inuyasha could have protested. He could have pushed his friend away. He could have left. But Kagome was jerking him and Kōga both off while taking turns sucking their cocks. When would he ever get another chance like this? And she was right. She was doing such a big thing for them so the least they could do was fulfill her fantasy as well.

The kiss started off as just a hard press of the lips, but when Kagome started going faster and taking their cocks deeper on each turn, it became something else. He started not to care whose lips were on his. Maybe it was the alcohol none of them were used to. Maybe he even liked that who he was kissing gave as good as he got. Every nip of the fang was met with a harder one and soon they were making out and tasting the faintest bit of blood.

They kept going even when she stopped.

"Yes," Kagome moaned. "Fuck yes. I know you two were raised by humans, but you've gotta know, right? Sexuality isn't as rigid for demons. You two are perfect for me."

They broke apart. Briefly, Inuyasha wondered how Kagome knew that his human mother had raised him and that Kōga had been adopted at birth by humans. Maybe she didn't. Maybe he'd heard wrong.

The two demons couldn't look each other in the eye.

"Uh, we did it. We kissed."

Kagome scowled. "Barely. Can you guys just forget about whatever hang-ups you've got and let yourselves enjoy this? It's gonna take your friend at least a half hour to get it up. Let's explore each other."

"I'm not comfortable doing any more gay shit," Inuyasha said.

"Fine then. I'm not comfortable doing any more straight shit."

Kōga and Inuyasha glanced at one another in a mild panic. Fuck, but they couldn't fuck this up. They wanted her a lot more than she wanted them. When she reached for her shirt, Inuyasha briefly nodded at his friend and the wolf demon nodded back.

"I'll do it," he said. "We'll do it."

"Good boys," she cooed. Kagome laid down on the bed and flipped her hair out so it was like a wavy black halo on the red sheets. "Now come here and kiss me."

The both of them descended on her and a three-way kiss ensued. Sometimes he was kissing her, sometimes he was kissing the wolf, and sometimes he was kissing both of them. He could taste liquor, his cock, Kōga's cock. And Kagome. Somewhere mixed up in all that sinful mess, he tasted Kagome, and he needed more.

A hand brushed against his torso and he shivered at the sweep of claws. Glancing down, he saw Kōga was touching Kagome and had gotten the first feel of her breasts. Not to be left behind, Inuyasha reached down and palmed one perfect tit in his hand. She moaned into his mouth and put light pressure on his head and he obeyed her, his queen, and switched to her breast. Kōga did the same and their combined ministrations had her squirming beneath them, breathless and whining.

It was impulsive. It wasn't a conscious thought. It was practically an accident.

Inuyasha abruptly switched breasts without warning and started to tongue the same one Kōga was working on. Both muscles brushed together and that was it. Again, they were kissing, battling out their unspoken aggression in a primal way that would horrify their human parents.

"Yes," Kagome moaned, hand moving rapidly between her legs. "Whoever makes the other come first can do whatever they want to me."

Now the stakes had been raised.

Kōga was taller and faster than Inuyasha, not to mention he was a full-demon, but Inuyasha was more muscular and, in his opinion, wanted what Kagome was offering more. No longer caring about gay and straight and how incredibly fucking awkward this was going to be in the morning, Inuyasha went in for the kill and, lips still on his rival's, brought a hand to his cock.

The wolf-demon went completely still and Inuyasha was momentarily afraid he had gone too far, but then he growled and bit his lower lip hard.

"I won't be the bitch, dog breath."

And then suddenly the half-demon found himself on the bottom and Kōga on the top. The wolf repositioned himself and turned so he was facing Inuyasha's erection, straddled his chest, and began furiously jerking him off. Pinned as he was, Inuyasha felt helpless. Kagome's aroused scent was filling the room and his brain and he was going to blow his load and lose what he wanted more than anything.

No, he decided, it couldn't end like this. Not so easily.

He grabbed his friend and brought his ass up over his face. Kōga and Kagome both gasped as he drove his tongue into the wolf's asshole. After the first lick, his face smoothed, no longer screwed up in disgust. It wasn't bad. He rimmed the tight hole, sucked it, stuck his tongue as far up as it would go. Kōga's hand loosened its grip on his cock and the strokes slowed until they were nearly nonexistent. All his energy had gone in to riding Inuyasha's face.

The half-demon thought he had it in the bag and was already planning what he was going to do with Kagome once this was taken care of, but then heat closed around his cock again and he let out a choked moan. Fuck, Kōga's mouth was on his cock. The wolf was sucking him off. And he was fucking good at it, too. He knew just what kind of pressure to apply, when to suck like a vacuum and when to back off and lick. It was almost like he was teasing him, prolonging their activity. One of his hands went to his balls and Inuyasha jerked. That had been close, too close.

With a growl, Inuyasha punched Kōga in the gut. Sure, it was fighting dirty, but she'd never said they couldn't. While the wolf wheezed, he spread his legs and crawled on top of him. His nipples were flat and hard and even though he knew going into it that they wouldn't taste as good as Kagome's, he sucked and licked and bit them with a similar ferocity. Kōga moaned and arched his back, eyes rolling back in his head when Inuyasha fondled his cock and balls.

"Here," Kagome whispered, barely audible over the wolf's choked growls of pleasure.

Blindly, he took what she gave him, glancing down at it and not even thinking before he flipped the top and poured the lube on his hand. Some of it dripped down onto Kōga's stomach and Kagome smeared it onto his abs before coming up to rub it on his nipples, her eyes holding the wolf's and distracting him. When Inuyasha probed his ass, Kōga whined just like the bitch he said he would never be, and the half-demon smirked. One finger, two fingers, three fingers. Both boys were panting.

Cock uncovered, Inuyasha eased his way inside his best friend. His hands held Kōga's legs behind the knee and he pressed them back until they were nearly up by his pointed ears.

"So－fucking－tight," he panted, beads of sweat dripping down his back.

"Fuck, Inuyasha," Kōga whined. "I'm gonna come. You're making me fucking come."

Inuyasha hammered away into his friend's ass. The wolf's hard cock bounced distractingly between them and he decided to finish it once and for all. Letting go of his left leg, he used his hand to jerk him off instead. But he wasn't prepared for the little grunts Kōga would make, or how he'd squeeze down on him even tighter, or how his hips would buck and take him in even further. Frantic, he twisted his wrist and rubbed the head of Kōga's cock, desperately trying to get him off before he lost his own load. The two of them moved in sync, faster and faster, and in the very second he gave his last thrust and emptied his first load of cum inside another person, Kōga cried out and shot his cum all over his chest.

And that was the story of how Inuyasha and Kōga lost their virginity to each other instead of the hot naked girl next to them on the bed.

"A draw!" Kagome squealed. "I was hoping for something like that. That means I do whatever I want with you."

The two of them groaned in unison as Inuyasha withdrew from the wolf. Hadn't that been the case from the start?

"Go to the bathroom, clean yourself off, and gargle with some mouthwash," Kagome told him. "Kōga and I need to get to know each other better."

It was incredibly fucking stupid that the primary emotion he felt at that moment was jealousy rather than anything having to do with the fact that he, a straight man, had just fucked his very male best friend in the ass, but all he could think about as he walked to the bathroom was how he wished he had taken it in the ass instead if it meant some alone time with Kagome.

Miroku was sitting on the toilet and glaring at his penis like he was Professor X and could telepathically give himself a hard-on.

"Hey," Inuyasha grunted, grabbing a hand towel and wetting it in the sink while pumping soap on it. "How's it going?"

"Aw fuck, you fucked her already, didn't you? What was it like?"

"Uh, I don't wanna talk about it…" He refused to look at either his human friend or his reflection in the mirror as he poured a capful of mouthwash and started to swish.

"I guess that's for the best." He took a swig of vodka straight from the bottle. "Does it look like it's fattening up a bit?" he asked, poking his penis.

"I'm not looking at your dick!"

"Whatever, macho man. Just save some of her for me, okay?"

When Inuyasha went back out, his stomach fell when he realized that the wolf and the girl weren't just making out, but she was riding him, grinding on his cock just the way he had admitted to her that he had always fantasized about.

"You're back!" Kagome said. "Come and join us."

"Can we please just keep this as heterosexual as possible from here on out?"

She pouted. "But you looked like you were enjoying it. I didn't tell you to fuck him, Inuyasha. I just told you to get him off. You chose to do that, and you liked it." At the wolf's snickers, she said, "You __both __did."

Inuyasha sighed and sat next to the two of them on the bed.

"Don't be like that," she murmured. Kagome got off of the wolf demon and knelt behind him. She started to massage his shoulders. Her nipples brushed against his skin and he tensed up even more than before. "Come on, Inuyasha." Her voice was seductive and her hands changed from massaging to stroking, traveling up and down his arms and over his chest. "It's just a little fun."

"But I want to fuck __you__."

Her lips pressed kisses to the back of his neck and his shoulders. "And you will. Right now, if your dick has demon recovery time."

Hesitantly, he turned in her arms, and when he saw the permission on her face, pressed his lips to hers. Not one to be left out, Kōga pressed himself against Kagome's back and sucked her neck, hands on her breasts. Inuyasha snarled at him over Kagome's shoulder. This was __his __time.

"Back off, dog shit. She wants us both, remember?"

"The two of you need to learn how to cooperate before I decide this is too much trouble and find someone else."

The canine demons glared at each other, each one of them mentally accusing the other of being the one who was causing all the trouble and ruining everything. Inuyasha decided to ignore the wolf. This was Kagome Fucking Higurashi and he was living a dream come true. He tried to put himself in her shoes. If he were alone with two Kagomes, he'd probably want them to do stuff to each other, too.

"Sorry," Inuyasha grunted. Gods, but she tasted good. He palmed a breast, brushing his thumb over her nipple, loving the way she mewled and arched into him.

Kagome laid on her back and brought him with her. "You want the skirt on, right?" She giggled at the look on his face. "They always do."

She wasn't wearing any panties and he abandoned all attempts at organized thought and just stuck his face between her legs and ate her out like he was trying to get the last bit of melting ice cream out of a cone. Glancing up, he wanted to see her face flushed with pleasure, but was met with the disgusting sight of Kōga's ass. He had straddled her face and she was blowing him, hands squeezing the firm bronze cheeks. All her moans were muted by his stupid fucking cock. Inuyasha switched his mouth to her clit and fingered her cunt, trying to remember everything he'd read on the internet about this and all the mouth work he'd seen in lesbian porn.

Her feet pushed against his shoulders and she realized she was trying to get him off of her. What had he done wrong? She pushed the wolf-demon away as well. Her face was flushed, her gray eyes had gone from fog to gunmetal, and for a second he was a little scared.

"Fuck me," she growled, grabbing him by the ear and pulling him on top of her.

"I did it!"

Miroku always did have perfect timing.

"Get back in the fucking bathroom, idiot!" he yelled.

"No," Kagome said, waving the human boy over. "It's fine."

Kōga whistled at the sight of Miroku's erection. Damn, but it looked like he was a grower. Still not as big as either of the demons in the room, but it was pretty impressive.

"I get ta fuck yer assh now, righd?" he slurred.

Kagome smiled with a closed mouth and sparkling eyes. Inuyasha knew enough by now to dread that look on her face.

"How badly do you want to get some ass, Buttboy?"

"I'd do anything," he returned solemnly.

"You know who has a really nice ass?" she said, voice deceptively casual. "Inuyasha." She held him prisoner with her legs wrapped around his waist. One of her hands slapped his ass and he yelped. "Nice and thick, right?"

"Uh, I guess…" Miroku was staring at his ass a little too intensely for the half-demon to feel comfortable with.

"Like I was telling your friends while you were popping boner pills, what really turns me on more than anything is watching men with men. You know. Gay stuff."

"Gay schtuff?" he repeated.

"Mmhmm. Inuyasha and Kōga have already played with each other. Now it's your turn."

"Uh, I don't know…"

"Inuyasha already gave Kōga a rimjob. Since you love ass so much, why don't you give it a try?"

"On…__Inuyasha__?" The thought was so shocking that it even seemed to sober him up a little.

"Yep!"

"...And you're saying you like that kind of stuff?"

"Yep!"

"...And the two of them already did it?"

"Yep!"

"And if I do it, I can fuck your ass right after?"

"Yep!"

Miroku closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay. I'll do it."

As the human boy got into position behind him, Kagome attempted to distract Inuyasha with another kiss and an ear rub.

"Mmm, these are so cute. I've always wanted to play with them."

"Really?" he whispered, feeling his cheeks being spread.

"For sure. Here, let me try something…"

She ducked his head down and took the tip of his left ear into her mouth. At the same time, Miroku slipped his tongue into his asshole.

"Oh fuck," he moaned.

Inuyasha shifted onto his knees to give Miroku better access. Kagome was switching between ears, licking them slowly, the flicks of her tongue sending shivers down his spine at the same time as the similar sweeps of Miroku's tongue sent tingles up his spine. The little circles his friend made right before he plunged inside the tight ring of muscle had him making little whimpering grunt noises like the kind Kōga had made. The memory sent an unwanted lightning bolt of lust coursing through him and he sought out Kagome's breast to use as a gag. The moan she gave him in response vibrated the entire ear she was sucking and he tongued her nipple until it was diamond hard.

A hand brushed against his cock. At first he thought it was an accident, but then it got braver and grasped him at the base, moving upward slowly, exploring him. Claws brushed his thigh and his dick jerked at the knowledge that it was Kōga who was stroking him. He pushed himself into his hand, eager for more, and then pushed back against Miroku's face, caught between twin temptations.

"That's enough of that," Kagome said, breathless. "Lie down, Kōga."

Looking guilty, the wolf demon removed his hand from his friend's cock and lay on his back beside her.

"You can stop now, Miroku."

He continued for a couple seconds before he came back to himself and nearly fell off the bed in his attempt to get away. That left Inuyasha and Kagome the only ones in their original positions. The half-demon looked at her, dazed and trembling. He had been halfway to coming. What was going on?

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"Awww," Kagome cooed, patting his cheek like he was a kid. "No. Impossible. It's just that we're running out of time and I still have something I really, really, really wanna do." She kissed his nose. "You."

"I-I don't have a c-c-condom," he replied, stutter returned.

"Good. I want to fuck you raw. I want to fuck all of you raw." Her lips turned down at the corners. "Hojo was always bitching and moaning about me making him wear a condom. Well, I don't care anymore."

"Are you sure－"

"If I wasn't sure then I wouldn't have said it!" she snapped. Tears were in her eyes again. "Now do you want to fuck or not?"

"I do!"

"Good. Miroku, you're on the bottom of the dog pile. Here." She tossed him the bottle of lube.

Once the human boy was settled on the bed, cock and balls dripping in oil, she straddled him in reverse and slowly guided him into her ass. Miroku made a choked noise and everything probably would have been over if not for the Viagra. Her tits bounced at every little wiggle and the boys were seduced all over again. Once he was firmly inside her, she leaned back.

"What are you waiting for? Get on top of me."

Inuyasha felt a little too much like an eager puppy as he rushed to obey. This was it. This was his __real __first time. Her pussy was so slippery wet that her juices even coated her thighs. Some of the oil that covered Miroku had transferred there too and Inuyasha groaned her name as he inched inside her. Soon, she gripped him completely and he sank on top of her and Miroku, every muscle in his body trembling.

Gently, Miroku started to thrust. Inuyasha gasped as he felt the cock in her ass move against his own in her pussy. He moved in sync with him. Kagome's face was flushed, her lips parted, her glazed eyes hovering on a spot just over his shoulder…

Familiar hands ran up his torso, claws plucking at his nipples. The half-demon went completely still.

"What the fuck?"

"Just how we said before, Kōga."

"Okay, Kagome."

"What is this?" Inuyasha growled, flinching away from the wolf demon's touch.

Kagome brought him down for a kiss. "More fun." She rocked her hips and he gasped. Fuck, but he couldn't let his friends distract him. Not when he was fucking Kagome Fucking Higurashi bareback.

All the same, he couldn't help but to bare his teeth at the wolf when he started to kiss his neck, fangs nibbling on the sensitive skin. Goosebumps rose on his arms. Kōga felt up his pectoral muscles again, ran his palms over his defined abdomen. Inuyasha began to move his hips faster. The wolf pinched his hard nipples and he lost it.

Inuyasha grabbed him by the hair and crashed his lips on his. It was violent. He could never kiss Kagome quite like this, could never block out the tenderness he felt towards her and leave only the lust. This was all male, all rivalry. Kōga reached between the half-demon and Kagome and cupped his balls, massaging his sac. His greased-up cock rubbed against Inuyasha's thigh and he didn't even think when he spread his own legs and wiggled his ass in invitation. Fair was fair.

The two demons moaned in unison when Kōga entered him, Inuyasha sucking on the wolf's lower lip as he tried not to lose his mind at the feeling of being penetrated as he penetrated.

"Oh fuck," Kagome whimpered. "You're doing it. Fuck, you're doing it. Fuck me, oh gods, fuck each other and fuck me!"

Kōga leaned over Inuyasha's shoulder and kissed her, his hand still twisting and pulling on the half-demon's nipple. Inuyasha was sweating and shaking with the effort of fucking two people. He closed his eyes and went for Kagome's mouth too and then he completely lost track of whose tongue was in his mouth, of whose lips he was sucking and kissing. Kōga withdrew from the tangle and reared back on his knees, fucking Inuyasha like a machine, hitting the sweet spot he didn't even know he had and driving him further inside the human girl.

Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and kissed the tips of his fingers before slipping them into her mouth one by one.

"Mmm," she moaned. "They still taste like me."

Those words made him lose it once and for all and he came inside her with a roar that was meant to be her name but turned into just another noise. Kōga's thrusts continued to push him inside her at a frantic pace. Kagome threw her head back and pushed her hips up against his with a jerk and nearly screamed in ecstasy. Her pussy clamped down on him hard and he saw a gush of wet spurt from between them, his cum mixed with it. Dazed, he stared at it. She was squirting. She had come so hard she was squirting.

"I love you."

It was an accident. He hadn't meant to say it at all, had tried not to think it this whole time. But he said it and it was out there.

By the look on Kagome's face, she had definitely heard him.

"Don't you dare say that," she hissed, eyes filled with a kind of anguish he didn't understand. "Just shut up. I'll make you shut up."

Her hands pulled at his hair and they were kissing again. He could taste her tears, salty and bitter. They made him hate himself.

When the other two had finished, all four of them remained on the bed, the boys sitting while she lay in the middle. Kagome was staring at the ceiling, face blank. For the first time, it occurred to him that she hadn't even really wanted this, even if she was the orchestrator of the event.

"The party's almost over. Get out before Hiten and Manten see you and kick your ass."

Confused by the abrupt change in mood, the boys gathered their clothes, none of them able to look at the others. When they were dressed, they lingered, wondering when she would move and start to clean herself. She looked like a broken doll, abused and abandoned.

"Could I uh, maybe call you sometime?" Inuyasha finally worked up the courage to ask.

She laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. She laughed until tears fell down her face. He wasn't entirely sure the tears had anything to do with what he had said.

"__Call __me? You fucked me already, didn't you? No. Get the fuck out and don't come back."

They never spoke of that night again.

And they never returned to Sunset Falls.

Until now.

****O\o/O****

Kagome fixed a stiff smile on her face and wished the diner served alcohol so she could sneak a shot. Maybe old Totosai the cook would have some in his locker… But they had already spotted her and if she turned around now things would be even more awkward.

"Coffee?" she asked brightly, holding up－her empty hand. Fuck, but she had dropped the pot. Kagome looked back at where she'd left the mess and saw the elderly couple she had previously been chatting with looking at her in a combination of anger and concern. "Uh, I'll go get you some…"

"Wait," Kōga said, grabbing her wrist. "Stay awhile."

Inuyasha was overwhelmed just at the sight of her. Fuck, was it his imagination or did she look even better than she had back in high school? Those tiny shorts and that flirty ponytail and tight white t-shirt combined with the air conditioner blasting had probably made her a ton in tips tonight.

Kagome was a waitress. What the fuck was someone like her doing as a waitress still in this piece of shit town?

"I'm working," she said, scowling down at the wolf demon. "Take your paws off of me or I'll tell my boss."

"Okay," he said, holding up his hands. "I'm just surprised is all. We didn't expect to see you here. You're the first familiar face we don't hate."

"Yippee for me. I'll be right back with your coffee."

"I'll pay you a hundred bucks for every minute you spend with us."

If she still had the coffee pot, she would have dropped it again. "You're fucking with me."

"Not this time," Miroku interjected smoothly. "Please, you'd be helping us out, Kagome. We're here on business and having a hard time readjusting to the small town pace. Catch us up on Sunset Falls."

Gray eyes narrowed and she studied the three of them for a second before sliding in next to Inuyasha. Fuck, his palms were sweating and he couldn't think. She had turned him into a teenage virgin all over again.

"This is about the factory you want to set up, right?"

"Not just a factory," Miroku corrected. "Offices. Customer service, development, sales, accounting. The works."

She nodded. "You're going to have a hard time winning over Hojo. He's trying to focus on the museum."

"What museum?"

"The Hojo Museum." She rolled her eyes. "It's all about the founding of the town and its history. He thinks it's going to bring in tourists, but honestly, it's just a money pit to feed his ego."

"Have you told him that?" Kōga asked in amusement.

"Ugh, no. We don't talk."

"Aren't you guys married?"

She glared at the wolf demon. "You were there that night. We broke up."

Inuyasha's heart was singing. Kagome wasn't married to Hojo. That left the mystery of why she was still in this town, but at least she wasn't married to that asshole.

"Oh," Miroku said, stunned. "So, uh, are you, uh…"

"I'm not married and I don't have a boyfriend." She smiled and leaned back in her seat. "I see you three are still very close. Did I have a little something to do with that?"

All of them turned absolutely crimson.

"Oh, lighten up," she chuckled. "Don't tell me you three are still prudes."

"I sure as fuck ain't a prude!" Kōga said. "It's been a long time since you saw us last, Kagome. We're not just a bunch of nerds anymore."

She sighed. "I guess that's true. I kind of miss the guyliner, though. And how Miroku's voice would change when he was nervous. And Inuyasha's…well, the whole thing he had going on. It was really cute."

"What are you still doing here, Kagome?" he asked. It just came out.

"Um, you guys offered me a hundred bucks a minute to make small talk, remember? I've made seven-hundred so far."

"Not __here__. I meant here, in town."

The look she gave him made him want to slide under the table and never come back up.

"We weren't all able to establish a Fortune 500 company fresh out of college, Inuyasha. Some of us take whatever we can get."

"But a diner? In fucking Sunset Falls?"

"Enough, Inuyasha," Miroku broke in. "Sorry about that, Kagome."

"No, it's fine. You guys have been gone a while." She took a deep breath. "If you remember, I couldn't afford to go to college right after high school. A few months later, my mom and dad had another baby, and that took all the money that would have gone to pay for my schooling. And then they got in a car accident. Papa died and Mama is still in and out of the hospital with issues. And then Jii-chan died. It was one thing after another. I work three jobs to pay for Sōta's school and things." She smiled and it was the first real one they'd seen so far. "He's so smart. He's a boarding student at St. Rumiko's a couple counties over."

"Well shit." No one would ever describe Kōga as tactful. "That just sucks."

She shrugged. "Could be worse. I could have punched a pop star and made a million teenage girls want to murder me."

They laughed at the embarrassed look on Inuyasha's face.

"Kagome, if you want a job at Tairokumi, you've got it," Miroku said, still a flirt even if he was committed to a very frightening woman. "Just pack your bags and come with us."

She laughed like it was a joke even though they were all suddenly very serious about it. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'd rather not get my car windows busted by Shippers."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the name Shippo fans gave themselves.

"I promise, Kagome," Kōga said, taking both her hands in his own on the table. Inuyasha wanted to karate chop them apart. "I promise you that I will always be there for you. Whatever you need, whenever you need it. Anything, anything at all. You've always been one of the most important－"

"One-thousand five-hundred," she grinned.

"Serious question, though," Miroku said. "Do you still talk to the Thunder brothers?"

"Those idiots? Not really. Why?"

"They stole our stuff," Kōga said. "We were staying at the hotel and after our meeting with Hojo, all our stuff was gone. We know those dumbasses were the ones that did it."

She grinned. "Keep the meter running and I'll get your stuff back tonight."

"Anything!" Miroku said. "Thank you so much, Kagome. You are saving my life."

They waited for her while she served the remaining customers, graciously coming back and giving them their coffee and pie. As the minutes ticked by, Miroku looked increasingly anxious. Finally, they were the only ones left in the restaurant.

"Okay," Kagome said, taking off her apron and stuffing it in a gigantic yellow backpack. Was that the same one she'd had in high school? "No one else comes in after this time. Let's roll." She smiled at Kōga. "Three-thousand two-hundred."

The returning smile could be called nothing other than wolfish. "You sure are costing me a pretty penny. Maybe I should just marry you before you take it all anyway."

Inuyasha snorted and pushed the wolf demon towards the exit. "Hurry up, shit-for-brains, Miroku's on the verge of a panic attack."

Kagome's car was a barely functioning dinosaur that should have been put to rest a long time ago. After a few false starts, she finally got the thing going, and they drove over to the hotel. Inuyasha sulked in the backseat next to a jumpy Miroku. Kōga had always been faster, the bastard.

"I really wish you guys could have gotten your way and brought Tairokumi to Sunset Falls. That's just what a place like this needs right now."

"We haven't given up!" Kōga insisted. "Not when there's so much at stake, so much good to be done."

It was a struggle for Inuyasha not to knock the idiot on the head. The wolf had wanted to leave just as much as he had.

"That's good," Kagome said distractedly. "I can talk to some people about it if you want. Raise awareness and stuff like that. It's just so difficult having Hojo against it. He has this ability to convince people that what's good for them is bad and vice versa just because of his last name and his good looks."

"Don't tell me you're still not over that jackass?" Inuyasha said. "It's been ten years."

Her eyes met his in the rearview mirror. "I don't give a single fuck about Hojo, Inuyasha. But wow, pot and kettle much?"

His face flushed and he crossed his arms, looking out the window. "Keh."

"We're here!"

Miroku nearly flew out of the car, opening the door and leaping out before it had even rolled to a stop. Kagome led them around back where the sounds of Hiten and Manten grunting and sipping beer could be heard.

"Hey, boys!" she called out, her voice sweeter than it had ever been when addressing him.

"Kagome!" They leapt to their feet in unison. The look they had in their eyes was a little too familiar and Inuyasha wanted to knock it off their stupid faces.

"My friends told me you might know where their stuff is."

The Thunder brothers leveled a glare at the three men who were standing behind Kagome like naughty children.

"Friends?" Hiten sneered. "Come on, darlin'. You sure as shit don't want nothin' to do with those assholes."

"Yeah," Manten said. "Buncha snobby queers tryna come here and tell us how to run our town, gettin' in our business."

"That isn't very nice. My boys just want to get their stuff back before they go home, that's all." Inuyasha's heart thrilled at hearing her call him hers, even if he was lumped in with the others. "Can you give me a hint, at least? Just a little one?"

Hiten crossed his arms and glared at the half-demon in particular. "Fuck no. Not even for you."

She pouted. "You're being awfully difficult. But okay. I guess you wouldn't mind your mother seeing the video I took of us."

The brothers' mouths fell open in shock. "Y-you filmed that?"

"Sure did!" she chirped. "It's not often I get to see such loving brothers."

"Room 110!" Hiten shouted. "All their stuff is in there. Just don't show Mama whatever you've got, okay? Please, Kagome?"

Her smile was sadistic. "As long as you behave, we won't have any problems. Now give me the key card."

Manten reached in the pocket of his jeans and sullenly handed her the card. "Are we done here?"

"Almost." She socked Manten in the stomach and he doubled over, more out of surprise than any pain the blow dealt by the tiny woman could have given him. "Don't fuck with my friends again."

"Fine, Kagome. Geez, fuck," Hiten grumbled, tending to his brother.

Room 110 was also dinky but still better than their rooms on the eighth floor had been. On the bed was a pile of their stuff, most of it still in their respective cases. Miroku immediately went for his murse, digging out a small black box and peeking at the simple diamond solitaire inside.

"I can't thank you enough, Kagome," he said, actually sounding near tears.

"No problem." She smiled. "Who's it for, Inuyasha or Kōga?"

He choked. "Neither! For my girlfriend, Sango." His eyes softened when he said her name. "My mother's wedding ring is the only thing I have left of her that my dad didn't pawn. As soon as we get back, I'm going to ask her. Really, thank you so very much. Anything you want, I'll give you."

"It's fine. You gave me an excuse to punch Manten."

"Did you really fuck the Thunder brothers?" Kōga asked. "How would that even work?"

"You know exactly how it works," she said. "Five-thousand six-hundred, by the way."

"I'll Venmo you."

"Really, Kagome, name it and it's yours. Anything you want." Miroku looked like he would have kissed her if he weren't so whipped.

Her eyes darkened. "The only thing I want is for you to leave as soon as you can. This place is bad luck and it will suck you right back in." Inuyasha believed every word of it, only it wasn't the place that would do it. It was her. It had always been, would always be, her. "Go. I don't want to see you again."

Inuyasha smirked. "I thought you hated liars, Kagome."

For a second, he thought she'd punch him in the gut this time, but all she did was stick her nose in the air, flip her hair, and walk out.

"We have to stay," Inuyasha and Kōga chorused as soon as she was gone.

Miroku laughed. "I fucking knew it. You two are just the same as always."

"It's not like that!" Inuyasha said. "We have to bring Tairokumi here so we can help her. And the town. We owe her. We owe them. Like you said."

"We'll stay for the reunion and win people over. We can pitch ideas to the townies. Come on, Miroku."

Miroku sighed and looked at the ring box before slipping it in his pocket. "Fine. we'll stay until the reunion but then we're going back, okay? Contract or no contract, we aren't going to stay where we're not wanted."

Had Inuyasha and Kōga been even more childish than they were, they would have crossed their fingers behind their backs as they nodded.


	3. The Reunion

**Three: The Reunion**

There wasn't another hotel or even a motel in Sunset Falls, but luckily for them Miroku still had some extended family in the area and they were willing to let the three of them sleep on the living room floor.

For a price.

"Fuck, but this is more expensive than the hotel," Inuyasha grumbled from his spot wedged between the end table and the wall.

"Well it's not like we could go back there after the shit you pulled. When will you learn to keep your fucking mouth shut?"

"I think this is great," Miroku said. He just happened to be the only one not on the floor, having claimed the sofa on sight since it was his family's house they were staying at. "Back to basics. It would do us good to get a little humble before the reunion. Remember our roots and all that."

"I still don't get why we didn't just drive to Shikon Hills and stay at the Hilton."

"Because then our fuzzy-eared friend would tear into the pillows out of separation anxiety being so far from his owner, Kōga, and that would just give the Shippers more things to hate about us."

"Will the two of you shut up!?" he hissed at his giggling friends. "I'm trying to sleep."

"The girl at the supermarket said the reunion is going to be like prom. People are asking other people and everything."

"Ah, remember prom? The golden days of our youth? The sweet aroma of adolescent－"

Inuyasha cut off whatever dumbass thing Miroku had been about to say. "We didn't go to the fucking prom. Who cares?"

"This is our chance!" Kōga said. "We're not dateless losers anymore. We could fly in supermodels and A-list actresses and socialites to be our dates. That'd show 'em."

"And I could go with my lovely Sango! I always wondered what it would have been like if we had met in high school."

"She would have hated you, Butt Boy."

As his two friends and business partners bickered and discussed the women they wanted to bring to the tiny shithole that was their hometown, Inuyasha drifted into a state of half-sleep.

Kagome. She had gone to every dance with Hojo. The sole reason he had not attended any dance, not even stag or with a girl as a friend, was because he didn't want to see her make out with that moronic jackass. But now they were older. She was single and he no longer had the confidence of a particularly vulnerable insect when it came to women. He could go to the diner and see her and maybe after a few drinks he would finally be able to talk to her.

He felt himself begin to become erect, and as discreetly as possible got up and went to the bathroom.

Inuyasha hadn't been prepared for how seeing Kagome would make him feel. Everything had come flooding back and it was like he had never left. Like all the time in the lab, all the networking and conferences, all the other women were just one big blur of a dream. She was all that was real.

It pissed him off.

What kind of power was it that she had? This wasn't normal. He had everything and more. He shouldn't want some townie with just a high school diploma. But the fact that his hand was on his cock and the way she looked bent over in those shorts was on repeat in his brain proved that he was indeed her slave. Maybe she wasn't the problem. Maybe it was him.

"Hurry up, I've gotta take a fuckin' piss!"

Inuyasha growled in frustration. This lack of privacy was not going to go well. The reunion couldn't come soon enough. And neither could he.

He flushed the toilet and tucked his erection into the waistband of his pajama pants. Getting to sleep was going to be next to impossible now. He opened the door and pushed past Kōga. The wolf demon grabbed his wrist before he could get too far.

"What's your fuckin' problem now?" He sniffed and glanced down at Inuyasha's crotch, a grin on his face. "You too, huh?"

"Leave me alone," he grumbled, thoroughly miserable.

"I don't have to." There was something in his voice he didn't like. Something mischievous. "We could try and help each other out."

"Keh, like there are any decent escorts in this town."

"That's not what I meant."

"I don't give a fuck what you meant. I'm going to try and fall asleep and hopefully have a very graphic wet dream. We can talk in the morning when we're one day closer to getting out of this dump." And hopefully one day closer to finding his voice and sweet-talking Kagome out of this town and permanently into his bed.

"Inuyasha, I'm trying to—"

"I said good _night_!"

**O\o/O**

The next day found them awake bright and early, right when one of Miroku's many cousins took off for his job at a factory in Shikon Hills, slamming the door on his way out with obvious intent. It barely mattered to Inuyasha, who had slept maybe a few non-consecutive hours.

Kōga hadn't come back after going to the bathroom. Inuyasha guessed he had been successful in his hooker hunt. As for him, he was pretty sure that by the time the reunion rolled around, he would be horny enough to go for a local, too. At least he had his coke back. Funny, but he didn't feel like he needed it like he had for the past few years.

"Good morning!" Miroku chirped. "Isn't it a beautiful day, my very best friend in the whole entire world? I made you a whole package of bacon and maybe thirty pancakes."

"What the fuck did you do, Miroku?" he questioned as he untangled himself from the blankets. Fuck, his back was killing him.

"Hey, Inuyasha."

The voice was feminine and just a tad sheepish. He froze. Oh fucking hell, why now?

"Hey, Sango."

She was sitting at the kitchen table and looked as out of place as he felt. Her sunglasses were too big, her hair was too sleek, and her make-up suggested she didn't even know what a drugstore was.

Sango Taijiya was a fifth-generation oil billionaire. She'd gone to all the right schools, wore all the right clothes, attended all the right parties. All of that almost made up for the fact that she had been raised by a rabid survivalist outdoorsman father and could hunt and shoot and trap and kill with the best of them. Her fellow elites forgave her eccentricities, like carrying a giant boomerang around everywhere she went and dating a no-name gadget geek from the middle of nowhere, as long as she continued to occasionally participate in the general snobbery people of her breeding were compelled towards.

"My honeypants couldn't go on any longer without coming to see her lovebug," Miroku cooed in a voice he absolutely never wanted to hear again.

"Miroku asked you here so he could show off to the townies, huh?"

Sango nodded but didn't respond, too busy sucking face with her boyfriend to bother.

"Uh, I'm just gonna grab something outside, I guess." He just hoped that Miroku's family wouldn't be too pissed off about all the stains their couch was going to accumulate during the rest of their stay.

Inuyasha didn't even bother to change. He just grabbed a hoodie, put on some flip flops, and walked until he ended up at the diner. It wasn't something he acknowledged to himself on the journey there, but ever since he had watched her walk away, he'd been wanting to see her face again. Some hot food and maybe even some banter with her would make everything seem okay. And if her shirt was as tight as it was last night, she was definitely getting a big tip.

The diner was mostly deserted. The few faces that were there he didn't bother to try and place. It didn't matter if he recognized anyone here, he was no longer the boy they thought they knew. Sliding into a booth, he ignored the menu on the table. What he wanted was not between its pages.

"She's not here."

Inuyasha scowled in annoyance. Kōga sat across from him, mischievous grin on his face.

"She's not here," he repeated. "Think about it. She closed last night so there's no way she'd be opening."

Deflating, he buried his face in his hands. "Then why are you here, huh?"

"Knew you'd come."

"Might as well have some breakfast. The food any good?"

The wolf demon shrugged. "I dunno. I was waiting for you to get here."

Inuaysha eyed him suspiciously. "Where'd ya go last night, anyway?"

His smile, truly wolfish, made him all the more anxious. "Around."

"You didn't."

"I dunno what you're talking about." He opened the menu, trying to look innocent.

"Kōga, please tell me you didn't do it."

"What does it matter if I did? You didn't wanna hang out with me."

He slammed his fist on the table. "We agreed it would always be both of us!"

"We're not kids anymore." Lowering his voice and leaning in, he continued, "I play to win now."

Inuyasha traded glares with him for a moment. "Fine. If that's how you want it, then I'll head over after I get my breakfast. _To go_."

"In the daytime?" he said, stunned.

Marching up to the counter, he ordered a sandwich and large coffee. He stayed standing there, ignoring the wolf demon who had stolen his table. Kōga didn't care that he was pissed off and came to wait next to him.

"Go ahead," the wolf demon said. "Ask."

Inuyasha sighed in defeat. "Did she…?"

"Did she what?" His grin was absolutely demonic.

"Did she look okay?" he asked, finally allowing the worry to show. "Her house is okay? She's doing well?"

Stunned, he said, "_That's_ what you wanna know? Not what she was wearing or if she took care of some frustration?"

"Like you said, we're not kids anymore." Inuyasha grabbed his food and drink. "Now let's go spy on Kagome Higurashi."

They had started this—habit? Tradition? Addiction?—back when Inuyasha had first moved to Sunset Falls. Back then, he was scrawny and had a bad attitude. He treated the new school like prison. Go in, keep your head down, do your time, and get out. And then his weird emo lab partner had started to sit next to him at lunch.

"Fuck off," Inuyasha had said then, glaring at the wolf demon.

Kōga didn't even blink. "Your lunch smells good. Did your mom make it for you?"

He nodded.

"Lucky. My mom packs my lunch, too, but it's just crap like this." He turned his lunch back over on the table and out spilled beef jerky, chips, and soda.

Inuyasha's mouth dropped open, but it didn't have anything to do with the mess on the table. No, his eyes were on the angel that had just walked in. His nose twitched rapidly, trying to scent her, picking apart all the disgusting scents of the other teens and shoving aside their body odor and arousal to fixate on _her_.

The brunette beauty limped inside the cafeteria on crutches. She was surrounded by guys and girls he recognized as the cool kids even though he was new to the school. They were the same everywhere. But she was different. She smiled and laughed, eyes sparkling brightly, but there was something inside that she was holding back from the swarm.

Their eyes locked and for that half a second everything clicked in place and he swore he could hear music.

Then she stumbled and half the cafeteria ran to catch her and her attention was directed elsewhere.

"Who's that?" he asked, barely able to form the words.

Kōga glanced at the scene behind him and turned back, brow raised knowingly.

"That, my friend, is Kagome—Fucking—Higurashi."

"Kagome," he murmured, still unable to look away even though she had since sat with her back to him.

He laughed. "Oh fuck, you've got it _bad_. Maybe the worst." Tearing into his beef jerky, he continued with a full mouth, "She sprained her ankle on the last day of summer cheer camp. She missed the first week, that's why you never saw her before."

"Where does she live?"

Kōga stopped chewing. "The fuck?"

Inuyasha felt himself flush. "I mean, uh, where…"

The wolf demon grinned. "This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, Inuyasha."

From that point on, the two of them made it out at least once a week to peep at Kagome through her windows. Since she partied a lot with the rest of the chosen few, it was rare that they actually got to see her for more than a few minutes. But they made the best of that time. When she changed for a party or out of her cheer uniform, they hurriedly beat their meat in unison to the sight of her bare back and half a glimpse of sideboob.

The memory of it was still more erotic than most of his sexual encounters with women who weren't her.

Back in the modern world, Inuyasha ate his sandwich as angrily as he could while walking with Kōga. Kagome's house wasn't far away, hell, nothing was far away in a town this size, but he had gotten used to driving and being driven wherever he went. Being back in this shitty town came along with so many downgrades it hurt.

"You're gonna choke if you keep chowing down like that."

"Fugg ov."

When he saw the peeling paint and the weather-damaged pile of wood that was her house, his heart clenched. It looked even worse than it had back in high school. Back then, he had thought of Kagome as a princess trapped in a tower of garbage and had envisioned himself as her knight. But she hadn't had the same vision. Fuck, she had never even thought of him at all.

Maybe now things would be different...

Inuyasha shook his head to clear those too familiar thoughts from his brain. The most pathetic part of himself accused the rest of him of going after success only so that Kagome Fucking Higurashi would notice him. He should be past this. There were so many women out there and he had been with a lot of them, so why did he keep coming back to this waitress with only a high school diploma in the middle of bumfuck nowhere? Was it because she was his first?

Was it because he wanted her to be his last?

The crappy car in the driveway let him know she was home. Inuyasha couldn't stop himself from taking a deep breath of the air, tasting her scent on the wind. His eyelids came down halfway and his posture relaxed, seduced.

Kōga chuckled. "You don't change."

Going around back, the two of them swiftly climbed up the giant tree in front of Kagome's childhood bedroom. To his immense relief, she still used it. Even though it was close to noon, his princess still slumbered, turned on her side with one creamy leg out of the covers.

He could barely breathe. Kagome Higurashi slept naked now.

It was such a shock that he didn't even realize when he began to fall off the branch.

"Fuck!" Kōga hissed, scrambling to grab him.

Inuyasha just barely managed to retain his balance and took a deep breath. What the fuck was wrong with him?

A knock on the glass.

Kagome stood there, beaming like the cheerleader she had been, only naked and with a gleam in her eye that both scared him and stirred something deep in his gut.

She slid the window open. "Come on in. I'll let you make me breakfast."

The half-demon grabbed the pantleg of his friend who was already crawling through.

"B-but you're na-na-naked!" he stammered.

Kagome rolled her eyes and blew her bangs out of her lashes. "And? You've seen it all before."

Heart pumping, he followed Kōga into the window, praying and hoping that she both would and wouldn't slam it shut before he got there.

"Nice to see you in the daylight again, Kagome," the sleazy wolf said, already holding her hands. "You outshine the dawn."

Inuyasha barely retained the presence of mind to snort in disdain. Kagome was naked. Naked, naked, naked. Kagome Higurashi. And he was in her house. This was how so many of his wet dreams had begun. Now that they were coming true, he couldn't even move his arms and embrace her, instead keeping them crossed over his chest as he glared at her body.

She was perfect.

No longer as toned as she was in high school, she had developed into a beautiful woman he would beg to paint if he had any skills. Her breasts were still high and firm and he wondered if they tasted the same. Perfect skin of the palest gold stretched over her soft stomach he wanted to cover in kisses. Her hips were a delightfully wider surprise and he wanted to cup her bubble butt in his hands as he ground his cock into her pussy topped with the tiniest perfect little bush—

"Hello! Inuyashaaa!" Kagome said, waving a hand in front of his eyes. "Are you in there?"

"Uh, huh?"

"Don't worry about it, Kagome. We'll meet you downstairs."

She gave him another look that was almost like concern before marching down the hall to the bathroom.

Inuyasha collapsed on her bed.

"Shit, are you dead?"

"She... She was... Kagome was... With us! In her house!"

Kōga paused for a moment before exploding into laughter. "Come on, idiot. I promised Kagome we'd start breakfast while she showered."

Since Inuyasha was useless, he sat down at the table while the wolf demon did the entire thing, going through the fridge and cupboards like it was his own place. Normally, he would have been suspicious of a man being that familiar with her home, but he knew the layout just as well. It was burned into his brain from his days of being an ardent teenage lover from afar—AKA a peeping tom.

"You want anything?"

Inuyasha shook his head. If it wasn't Kagome making it, then he was full.

"Hey," Kōga said abruptly as he whisked the eggs. "Does Kagome seem different to you?"

"It's been like ten years. Of course she's different. She's had a whole life without us watching her through the windows," he said, morosely playing with the salt and pepper shakers.

"No shit. But more than that, though. The last time we saw her wasn't exactly her best night. And we just... After what we did, we just left her. Alone."

Inuyasha bristled. "That's what she wanted, remember?"

"I'm not disputing that. But I don't think it was what she needed."

"What are you trying to say?" He got up and started to pace. "That we shoulda cuddled? Given her some aftercare?" He barked out a laugh. "You remember, Kōga. She was the only one of us who had any experience. We had no fuckin' clue what was going on or why! All I knew was she didn't fucking want me there!"

He dumped everything into a pan and turned to face him, leaning against the counter. "You sure seem awfully dedicated to being rejected by her."

"Smells good!"

Inuyasha had been a split second away from punching Kōga, going so far as to get to his feet and raise his fist in the air. However, the second he heard Kagome's voice, he froze.

Her hair was damp and she was sitting at the small table in an oversized sweatshirt and ratty sweatpants like nothing was out of the ordinary. No make-up, no revealing clothing, and he still wanted to crawl between her legs for the rest of his fucking life.

"Where's Miroku?" she asked, sipping the cup of tea that Kōga set in front of her like a diligent maid.

Off-kilter from the normalcy of the situation, Inuyasha slowly sat down across from her.

"S-Sango." He cleared his throat, tired of sounding like a bitch. "His girlfriend came to visit. Gonna be a while before they leave the house."

"Ah, a girlfriend." Her gaze flicked from him to Kōga and back again. "Are your girlfriends coming to town for the reunion, too?"

"We're single!" Kōga said hurriedly.

Inuyasha shot him a look. Ayame was going to be fucking pissed if she ever found out what they were doing here. He was about to open his mouth and remind the wolf about his fiancée when Kagome smiled and he forgot other things existed.

"You mentioned the reunion..." Inuyasha began, fingers nervously twisting under the table. "You're going?"

She shrugged. "Not much else to do around here." That look was in her eye again. "Until you showed up, that is."

"I was, uh, wondering, if you were, uh, going with anyone or what because maybe, I don't know, I could give you a ride and stuff..."

"...In what car?"

Kōga snickered over the eggs.

Kagome smiled. "How about my date and I give you a ride!"

His heart sank to the floor. Fuck, he knew it. All the fame and money and success and _things _and still he wasn't good enough for her. Kagome Fucking Higurashi would always inhabit a kingdom far out of his reach, laughing at him tantalizingly just inches beyond his grasp. Even though he had touched her, he had never had her.

"I think we'll have time for that," Kōga said, setting the plate down in front of her. "Do you want to come get drinks with us afterward too, Inuyasha?"

"Us?" he spat out. "_You_!?"

"Yep! Kōga asked me when he came over last night."

"Last night?" he echoed. The murderous rage of his aura was so great he was surprised the utensils weren't rattling on the table.

The wolf shrugged, the glint in his eye daring him to do something about it.

"Oh goodness! Were you planning on asking me too, Inuyasha?"

She was so pretty and smelled so good that his one remaining brain cell couldn't think up a lie. "Yeah."

This time when she smiled, it was almost predatory. "That actually sounds like fun! I would love to have both of you as my dates to the reunion."

Inuyasha and Kōga looked at each other, unsure if they had won or lost. All they were sure about was Kagome was weaving a web and they were no more immune to it than they had been a decade ago.

**O\o/O**

By the time Friday rolled around and the reunion was happening, Miroku's family's house was very crowded. Sango and Miroku somehow managed to share the sofa together, which was good because it left just enough room on the floor for him and Kōga to stretch out, but bad because they did things while they thought everyone else was asleep. It had been days since Inuyasha was able to look Sango in the face.

"How in the fuck did you manage to bring that with you?" Inuyasha asked Miroku.

The man straightened his bowtie while Sango ran a lint roller over his tuxedo. "A man of fashion must be prepared for every possibility, my friend." His eyes ran over Inuyasha. "Er, did you want to borrow something?"

Inuyasha looked down at his jeans and plain white shirt with a tomato sauce stain on the hem. "Why? It's just a dumb high school reunion."

Miroku sighed and motioned for Sango to leave the bathroom. Giving Inuyasha a look caught between pity and mirth, she closed the door.

"My friend, exactly how long have you had a heart boner for Kagome Higurashi?"

"Fourteen years." Even Inuyasha cringed at his automatic response. Half his fucking life.

He put a hand on the half-demon's shoulder. "Your 'dating' experience, if we want to call it that, has been rather...limited."

"Huh?"

"By that I mean you have only pursued one type of woman for one type of relationship, which isn't even a relationship at all."

It took him a minute, brow furrowed in thought. "Are you saying I don't know how to get a girl?"

He sighed. "No, Inuyasha, I'm saying you don't know how to _keep _a girl. To be fair, you've never really wanted to before."

"What does this have to do with my clothes?"

Miroku raised his eyes to the ceiling and took a deep breath, taking his time releasing that. "Do you think Kagome is going to show up in jeans and a t-shirt? Or will she wear a pretty dress?"

"...A dress?"

"So since she's dressing nice, make some fucking effort for once and do the same."

"Hey, I haven't gotten any complaints!"

"Those girls that approach you in the club aren't like Kagome. No one is like Kagome," he said, a small smile twisting his mouth. "You didn't have to impress them. Your reputation preceded you. With Kagome, you're going to have the scrub the scrawny nerd you were from her brain."

Miroku left the bathroom, leaving Inuyasha standing there staring at his horrified expression in the mirror under bright fluorescent lights.

Did Kagome still see him as that mathlete virgin who had once paid the yearbook photographer to get him pictures of her bare feet?

Fuck, but this was going to take way more than a nice suit to fix.

A knock on the door. "Get out, mutt. Kagome just texted, she's waiting by the curb."

Inuyasha began to panic. The only nice clothes he had brought with him he had worn to the meeting with Hojo. They were stained with alcohol, coffee, and blood from when he had punched the Thunder Brothers. For the past couple days, he had been wearing this outfit. Shit, he never thought he'd start acting like a girl over having nothing to wear, but now he was freaking out.

"Help me!" he growled, opening the door and tugging Kōga in.

"What the fuck!" The wolf was dressed not in a tux like their human friend but in a tailored charcoal gray suit. "Hurry up, she's waiting."

"What is she wearing!?"

Kōga grinned. "What does it matter when we're gonna get her clothes off by the end of the night?"

"Look at me, Kōga! Kagome cannot see me like this."

The wolf took a minute to look concerned. "...Do... Do you want me to brush your hair, orrr...?"

Fuck, he hadn't even thought about his hair.

"You're one of those prissy guys that goes on the cover of magazines, right?" Inuyasha grabbed his friend by the shoulders. "Fix. Me."

Had he been any less serious, it was certain Kōga would have just made a joke and laughed it off. But Inuyasha couldn't fake the sweat and shaking hands, so his friend took pity on him and they had their own makeover montage at demon speed. By the time he walked out of the bathroom five minutes later, he was like a new man.

"Here!" Kōga tossed a bottle of spray cologne at him. "Get it everywhere. Chicks fuckin' love it."

He sprayed from his head to his toes and even stuck the bottle down his pants. It made his eyes water and he could barely hold back the coughs, but he was determined to be worthy of the girl he had wanted since he had learned what it meant to want.

"You look good," Kōga said, eyeing him up and down.

"Good enough for her?"

He snorted. "I said good, not great."

Kagome smiled at the both of them from the driver's seat. He was too stunned to see her there, actually see her, that Kōga won the passenger side again. Defeated and wishing he had thought to pregame, Inuyasha sat in the backseat glaring at the back of his rival's head.

"You guys are going to be the best-looking men at the reunion," Kagome said, glancing at Inuyasha in the rearview mirror. "And the only ones not in their Sunday best khakis."

She herself was wearing a simple white cardigan and a red sundress with eyelets. Simple. Sweet. Like a maraschino cherry.

Inuyasha suddenly wished he had stayed in the jeans and dirty shirt. He cared too much. She knew it. The power was all hers.

Why did he like it?

"Gods, Inuyasha," Kōga said. "What did you spray on yourself? You reek!"

It took everything in him not to yank off his stupid fucking ponytail. He settled for a growl.

"Don't make me turn this car around!" Kagome said cheerfully.

"My apologies, Kagome."

"Get bent, wolf," he muttered under his breath fully knowing Kōga could hear him.

When they arrived at the school, Inuyasha was prepared to beat his friend to helping Kagome out of the car. He had sat behind her and had his hand on the handle the entire way. Just as the car began to roll to a stop, he tugged, only to have the door stay put.

"What the—"

Kōga leapt out and opened Kagome's door for her, taking her hand and giving her an extended once over before he opened Inuyasha's door.

"Child lock," he said with a smirk.

Inuyasha decided to have a very long conversation with Ayame when they got back home.

"Be nice, boys," Kagome said, taking his hand with her right and Kōga's with her left. "Please tell me you brought alcohol."

"What for? Don't they have some there?"

She shook her head. "Old Totosai's still the principal, and you know what a hypocrite he is. He's half-drunk from sun-up to sundown and still claims liquor's the root of all evil."

"How is he even still alive?"

Kagome ignored Kōga and looked up at him. "Why, Inuyasha, you're shaking like a leaf. What's got you so nervous?"

He could barely hear her over the pounding of his heart. Kagome was holding his hand. They were going to a party together and she was holding his hand. It didn't even matter that she was doing the same thing with Kōga because she was with _him _and that was more important.

For the first time in a long time, he got up the courage to look her in the eye, stomach twisting.

"I'm looking forward to the afterparty." He pointedly stared down at the small bit of cleavage her dress revealed.

Kagome looked away, cheeks pink. For a second, he thought he had won, but there was something about her smile that made his palms sweat.

The high school gym was done up with fairy lights just dim enough that you had to squint to see the tread marks and scratches on the floor. There was a table with refreshments, but to his disappointment it was all generic store brand juice boxes and cheese and crackers. Fuck, what he wouldn't give to have a bowl full of spiked punch all to himself right now.

"I'm going to say hi to my friends!" Kagome called over the loud music.

Inuyasha moved to go with her but saw that although he knew them, they didn't know him, and therefore any conversation was going to be awkward and unwanted. Kōga stuck with him and the two of them piled their cocktail napkins with stale food.

"Looks like Kagome's still the shit out here," Kōga commented, mouth spraying cracker crumbs into the half-demon's ear.

He didn't need any light to see how animated she was and how everyone's attention had immediately centered on her, drawn to her presence. Slowly, the names came back to him, and he remembered each and every one of the group he had envied and wanted to be a part of if only to be closer to her. But someone was missing.

Hojo was across the room doing the exact same thing they were, mad dogging Kagome. His wife, Ayumi, was heavily pregnant and looked exhausted. Meekly, she tugged on his sleeve. The mayor shrugged her off and took a flask from his jacket pocket, his Adam's apple bobbing eagerly as he downed the liquor. It looked like Kagome had kept their friends after the break-up. How in the fuck had that idiot ever thought it was worth it? Just because the Higurashis were a bunch of dirt poor backwards freaks? Kagome was nothing like the others!

"This place blows!" Sango said.

He jumped. Fuck, when had she showed up?

Miroku put his arm around her and held a juice box to her lips. "Give it a chance, honeypants, we just got here."

Her glare softened at the nickname. "Okay, I did promise you an hour." Miroku yelped and stood straight up and Inuyasha realized Sango had grabbed a certain part of him. "But then we get going and you give me _my _hour."

"Didja miss me?"

Inuyasha gasped. Fuck, if not for the mass of unwashed and overly cologned bodies (like himself) plus the pounding music, he would have sensed her coming from a mile away. Kagome was looking up at him so temptingly, hands clasped in front of her, big eyes looking up at him from beneath long black lashes. And fuck, her tits were fantastic.

Before she could even say anything, she was waving at Sango and introducing herself.

"Are you one of Inuyasha's 'models'?" Sango said, voice dripping with disdain.

Kagome glanced at him, confused. "Uh, no? We knew each other in high school. Inuyasha and Kōga were kind enough to be my dates tonight."

Something changed in the heiress' expression and she glanced back and forth between the much shorter woman and her boyfriend.

"Wait, you're _that _Kagome? The cheerleader?"

"The waitress, now."

"...And you got to know my boyfriend particularly well on grad night?"

Kagome gave each of the guys a look, her smile bringing the night he had lost his virginity to her back in vivid color.

Sango slapped Miroku's shoulder. "I thought you were making it up this whole time!"

"You told her!?" Kōga asked in amazement.

Miroku shrugged. "That's what made her go out with me in the first place."

"When I heard Miroku's first time was with the hottest girl in school and two other girls, all his flirting seemed less creepy and more suave."

Inuyasha and Kōga gave Miroku a look. Two other girls? Fuck, if only.

"Yes, I've got mad game, we know, we know," Miroku said, waving his hand dismissively. "But that's all in the past. Now, I'm forever devoted to the beautiful Sango. Speaking of my love for you, will you—"

Kagome put a hand on his arm. "Don't do it now. Honeypants deserves better."

Inuyasha wondered what she was talking about, but then he noticed the sweat on Miroku's brow and the ring-shaped bulge in his pocket. He almost wished she hadn't said a thing because seeing Sango kick her boyfriend's ass for daring to propose to her at some backwoods attempt at reliving prom would have been hilarious.

"We should dance!" Miroku piped up, dragging away a very confused Sango.

"That sounds like fun!" Kagome clapped her hands. "Come on, Kōga, I love this song."

Then he was alone.

Inuyasha grabbed a juice box and stabbed the flimsy straw inside of it. Instantly, he was covered in fruit punch. Fuck, his grip had been too strong and he had squeezed the entire thing all over his face and borrowed suit. Hoping the lights were dim enough that human eyes wouldn't notice the faint red stains, he chewed on the straw and watched Kagome have the time of her life and owe it all to the wrong guy.

It wasn't fair. He had loved her for over a decade and had stayed in his own personal version of hell just to get close to her, and she still chose a jerk over him. All he had ever wanted was just for her to love him the way he loved her and realize—

"Thought you yuppies would've left by now."

Inuyasha kept his eyes on his dream. "Whaddya want, Hojo?"

He said nothing, instead turning to face the same scene. "How long have they been seeing each other?"

"They're not!" he returned a little too forcefully. "Why do you care, anyway?"

Hojo sighed. "She looks happy. I'm glad. I haven't seen her really smile in years unless it was with her son."

It took him a second to figure out what he was talking about but then he remembered Kagome's brother.

"You mean her brother, Sōta? How much have you had to drink?"

Hojo raised a brow. "Brother? Oh, that's right, you've been away since then. No, the kid's definitely hers."

"You and Kagome had a kid together?" His mouth was dry and suddenly it was way too warm.

"I wish." His expression shifted, as if deciding whether he should continue or not. "No one talks about it, but everyone knows it's her son and not her brother. After graduation, she locked herself up and didn't come out of that shack they called home. Guess our split really did a number on her." Was it his imagination, or did the fucker actually sound proud of that? "There was a fight. Her mom left for months. Kagome was all alone, just her and her father. The kid was born next year."

It took him a second to figure out what he was trying to say. "Are you telling me she... That her own _father_...?"

He nodded. "You know what he was like. When he wasn't on drugs he was trying to hatch some get rich quick scheme or wandering around like a madman talking nonsense. You know he robbed my house?" He laughed and it was sad. "That's why I had to break up with her. My parents said they'd kick me out and I'd have nowhere to go but with that lunatic. Kind of wish I did now, if it would have stopped that from happening."

"I don't believe you."

"What?" Hojo blinked at him first in disbelief and then in anger. "You calling me a liar? You, the fucking half-breed?"

"That's right. 'Cause you know what, Hojo?" He grinned and leaned in. "Your dad sold the whole town the same story about my mom when she left him for my dad. Wasn't until I was born that everyone figured out it was a lie."

His face turned red and he began to stammer nonsense.

"Runs in the family, I guess," Inuyasha said with a shrug.

"You fucking scum." Hojo's voice was low and dangerous. He got in his face. "No good trash! First you try and steal my hotel and now you're trying to steal my girlfriend? It won't work. I won't let you!"

Inuyasha shoved the guy back a few steps. "She's not yours, you fucking prick! Never was and never will be!"

"No one wants you here!" he yelled. "No one wants a fucking half-breed in this town. Not even your whore mother wanted you! What makes you think you can just waltz in here and—"

Kagome and Kōga's dance had brought them circling back to the refreshment table and judging by the look on their faces, they had heard every word. The wolf demon grabbed Hojo by the collar and shook him, opening his mouth to spew some sort of insult, but didn't even have time to draw the breath for it when Kagome slapped her ex across the face. A slow song was blasting through the speakers, but everyone had stopped dancing, eyes on the scene.

"Come on, Inuyasha. Let's have that afterparty."

Kagome grabbed his hand and marched him out of there.

"Uh, where are we going?" he asked.

She whipped around and glared at him, both hands on her hips. "What were you and Hojo talking about?"

Inuyasha stared at his shoes. He didn't want to tell her what the mayor said about her brother. "...He still has feelings for you. Thinks Kōga is a threat."

Her face went blank and then she started to laugh. "He thinks _Kōga's _a threat? A threat to what!? I haven't even looked his way in ten years!"

Relaxing a little, he said, "Thanks for back there. I mean, I coulda handled it, but that was nice."

"No problem. I've been wanting to slap his face off since we were dating," she said. "It was either me or you and I figured I have a lot less to lose."

"Are you sure it's okay? I mean, you live here and he is the mayor."

She smiled. "At least he's not a teen idol. Tonight, he's no one's mayor. Just some douche bag whose best years are behind him." Eyes sharpening, she studied him. "Was that it? Was that really all you talked about?"

Inuyasha was saved from having to lie to her again by the reappearance of Kōga and the two lovebirds.

"I think assaulting a public official is as good high note to end the party on as any," Miroku said.

Sango laughed. "It's strange but I did have a lot of fun!"

"We got no hotel, no public support..." Kōga said. "Fuck, it would suck if this trip was all for nothing."

Inuyasha didn't like the way he said that. His intuition proved true when the wolf continued.

"Hey, Kagome," Kōga said, going over to her and taking both her hands in his. She watched him with a polite smile on her face. "How do you feel about going to your place and recreating that night? You could stick it to the bastard again and Inuyasha and I would pay you good this time."

Silence. Kagome's eye twitched. Inuyasha said nothing but had an obvious bulge in his trousers.

Miroku stepped in. "I think what Kōga is trying to say is that he enjoyed your company and would be glad to conclude the night at your place. The money is merely a gift."

Kagome snatched her hands back from the wolf. "You three leave for a few years, make a little money, and think you can just buy people?" A sharp laugh. "Say what you want about this town, but no one has tried to make a prostitute out of me here but you. You're awful. Hojo was right. Take your 'afterparty' and shove it." She said the last words while glaring at Inuyasha and he felt his heart be pierced by her anger.

The four of them watched in silence as she drove off.

"You guys just shit the bed on that one," Sango said.

"Indeed," Miroku nodded. "And after everything she did for us!"

Sango slapped the back of his head. "You too, moron! Apologize to her before our flight leaves tomorrow. No cash, no gift baskets. Nothing you give her could make up for what you just did to her pride." She glared at the men. "All three of you better make this up to her or I will give my shares in Tairokumi to my father."

The three of them shivered in fear. If that technologically-impaired survivalist got his hands on their stock, no matter how little, he would immediately act like he had control and try and get them to manufacture elite bunkers and robot guards and shit.

"But I didn't do anything!" Inuyasha said.

"Exactly! That's why you hurt her most of all."

The thought that he had hurt Kagome made him wish the Thunder brothers were around to kick his ass.

**O\o/O**

Inuyasha left the house bright and early the next day. Miroku and Kōga had already been picked up by Sango and were probably having breakfast at the hotel she'd angrily checked into last night in Shikon Hills. As for him, he hadn't been able to sleep and certainly wouldn't be able to eat knowing that Kagome was suffering because of him.

On the walk over to her place, he thought about how hard it must be for her to stay in that town. Potential squashed, people she had known her entire life spreading and believing in horrible rumors, working for shitty tips at a shitty diner. It didn't have to be that way. Inuyasha knew he had all that money for a reason. Now he could finally be her knight and she would recognize that they were meant to be together.

After all, why else would he be so obsessed for her if it wasn't the strings of fate tying him to her?

Inuyasha knocked on her door, eyeing the fried yellow patch of grass in her mostly dirt lawn. There was a lawn chair on the porch with one arm broken off. A crack in the window. The bottom of the door splintering off.

The door creaked open and there she stood, arms crossed and face impassive. Waiting like a queen. Inuyasha took a second to admire her, his eyes running over her bare legs and remembering just what lay underneath that tiny skirt and how perfect it felt.

"Are you here for a reason other than eye-fucking me?"

He cleared his throat. "Yeah. Sorry. I, uh, wanted to apologize. We... I shouldn't expect anything from you." Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and powered on. He couldn't see her reaction to the next part. "This town brings back some shit memories of my past self that I keep trying to escape, but when I look at you, I don't even want to anymore. I just... There's no excuse for how I treated you."

"Thanks."

"Kagome, I really mean it. I'm sorry about last night, but I'm also sorry about _that _night. I never shoulda left. You... You were so _hurt_, and I just used you, and I wish I had stayed and fought. I... I made some calls and arranged to pay for your brother's education. Just so you have one less thing to worry about."

Kagome opened the door wider and he saw Miroku and Kōga sitting at the tiny table, smirking over what they'd heard.

"Kōga is paying my bills for the next year and Miroku paid off the house. Join the party."

Inuyasha followed her inside and sat at the table. How was it everyone was drinking tea and acting like this whole thing was normal? Was he the only one she could unsettle to the core?

"Really, Kagome, I cannot apologize enough for last night," Kōga said, reaching across the table to grab her hand. "It was stupid. I forgot what it was like to be around you. One look and I'm that same kid again."

"Guys, it's fine." She withdrew her hand and Inuyasha released the breath he was holding, shoulders relaxing. "Honestly, I think I overreacted. Seeing Hojo act that way with Inuyasha just set me off."

"I just wish there was something we could do for this place," Miroku said. "Maybe a clinic or something, but honestly, I think Hojo set everyone against us to the point they wouldn't even accept that."

"Maybe you could talk to them," Inuyasha said to Kagome. "I mean, if you wanted. People like you. They'll listen to you. If it's you, we could get the support we need from the community to bring Tairokumi here."

Kagome leaned over and smiled at him. "You just want an excuse to come and see me, huh?"

His face colored. That was exactly it.

"Hate to disappoint, but I've got enough on my plate with my jobs and taking care of my brother."

"I could use a hot new secretary," Kōga said. "If you came back with us, you'd never have to worry about a thing ever again."

Kagome laughed. "If I came back with you, you'd never get any work done. The company would fail and I'd be worse off than when I started."

"Come on, please? I promise, we wouldn't make it weird."

"I don't think you can help it." Her lashes lowered. "Do you...think about that night a lot?"

"All the time," Miroku said.

"I even dream about it."

Inuyasha forced himself to speak. Maybe telling her the truth would set him free. "During every single other sexual encounter I've had since it happened."

She smiled and there were dimples and his heart ached. "That good?"

"The best night of my fucking life!"

Kagome bit her lip and gave them all a heated look. "I've dated around a little, but nothing so far has topped you."

"R-really?" Inuyasha croaked.

She nodded. "You're the only ones who did it right. Who made my fantasy happen in real life." That light was in her eyes again. "I bet you've picked up a few things since I took your virginities, haven't you?"

Inuyasha's mouth was dry. The three of them were too stunned to even nod.

"Well?" Kagome continued, getting to her feet. "Aren't you going to come up and show me?"

The entire walk up the stairs and to her room was spent in a dream-like state. There was just no way this could possibly be happening. Then they were in her room and she was on her bed and everything was suddenly so clear and real that he felt the past decade must be the dream and he was finally awake.

"Come here." Kagome held out her arms and he gave himself to her.

He was stretched out on top of Kagome Fucking Higurashi on her bed in her room where he had spied on her for years. With a groan, he kissed her, his hips pressing into hers.

"I can only watch," Miroku said, voice strained. "Sango and I have an agreement."

"There's not a lot to watch," Kōga said grumpily. "Just Inuyasha about to dry hump her another couple times before he fills his pants with cum."

Kagome laughed and broke their kiss, giving his ear a gentle tweak. "Come on then, Kōga. I don't mind sharing."

Inuyasha glared at the smirking wolf as he lay down beside Kagome, disgusting hands running over her legs and up to her breasts.

"Feel free to keep doing what you were doing," he said, lips attaching to Kagome's neck.

She moaned and Inuyasha felt his stomach twist with jealousy and arousal. Shifting her, he made it so that she was on her side sandwiched between the two of them. He inwardly rejoiced at his quick thinking. This way, Kagome was pressed up against him. Going back to her mouth, he kept his eyes open in slits, watching her as she grabbed Kōga behind the neck and brought his kisses to her throat.

The wolf's mouth was too near his own and he growled, warning him off. Not this time. They could both fuck her, but they weren't going to fuck each other. Their friendship and partnership wouldn't survive a second time.

Her leg was thrown over his hip and she ground her pussy against him. With shaking hands, he reached down and felt her. No panties. So wet. The wolf's hands disappeared under her shirt and he played with her breasts, causing her to make the most arousing sounds yet.

Kagome used his lust-induced state of distraction to flip him onto his back, straddling him. The two demons looked up at her, blinking in confusion. Her lips were swollen from fanged kisses and her cheeks were pink. Slowly, she took her top off, revealing her bare breasts topped with hard nipples. Flinging the shirt in Miroku's face, she leaned over and dangled her tits over his face.

"Suck."

When he didn't immediately obey, dazed by the sight of her above him, she tangled her fingers in his hair and brought his head up, quieting his moan by stuffing her nipple in his mouth. Inuyasha's body was humming. Never had he been this turned on before, maybe not even back then. Drool left his mouth in an amount that should have disgusted the both of them but just made them hotter for each other.

A now naked Kōga knelt behind Kagome and clawed off her skirt. His expression could only be called wolfish as he probed between her legs with his fingers.

"Fuck," he breathed. "Your pussy is sucking me in."

"Get me ready for Inuyasha's cock," she ordered, mewling when the half-demon switched breasts. "He's so big that I'm going to have to be wetter than rain to take him."

Inuyasha's cock twitched at her words and he ripped through his clothes, nicking his skin bad enough to bleed in a few places. What was once his t-shirt and jeans lay in tatters on the bed around him and Kagome gasped, running her hands over his muscled torso.

"You're hurt!" she cried.

"Kiss it better?"

That moment was right when Kōga's tongue hit her pussy and her eyes changed from concerned to that barely controlled fire that had struck him from the first moment he saw her. Giving him a quick, hard kiss to the mouth, she quickly broke away and ran her tongue over the bleeding cut on his right pectoral muscle. Goosebumps rose up everywhere on his skin and he arched his back into the feeling of her tongue swirling hearts all over his chest.

Kagome turned around and put a hand on Kōga's ponytail, directing his movements. Her other hand dug into Inuyasha's shoulder and he shivered at the sight of her face. Eyes shut tight, brow furrowed, mouth open. Little puffs of air from her panting breaths hit his sensitive skin and made his nipples achingly hard. More. He wanted to see more of Kagome, wanted to see her lose it. Inuyasha brought both his hands to her breasts and squeezed her nipples between his fingers.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out. No longer able to support herself, she collapsed on top of him and rode out her first orgasm of the day.

"Think you're wet enough?" he asked in a strangled voice. Fuck, but he could feel the mess she made all over his legs and the bed.

Kagome chuckled and kissed him again. "Lube's in the nightstand, Kōga. It's your turn to have my ass."

While the wolf demon fiddled around in the drawer, Inuyasha got to work on getting his dreamgirl horny to the point of wildness again. She didn't need much help, being the kind of person she was, and it wasn't long before his slow, loving kisses and languorous touches were met with sharp love bites and wanting mewls.

When Kagome rose to her knees again and grabbed him by the cock, he choked, every cell in his body anticipating the moment he would be whole again. Never once did her eyes leave his as she lowered herself onto him. Inuyasha grit his teeth, hands on her hips to assist her. Finally, he was fully inside her, feeling every tiny twitch and flutter and squeeze of her divine pussy gripping his cock.

Kōga came up behind her, cock shining with lube. The bottle had an applicator and he kissed Kagome's neck and shoulder, dragging his fangs along her skin while he prepared her ass to take him. Kagome moaned and rocked her hips, putting a hand on the back of Kōga's head and kissing the tip of his pointed ear. Inuyasha thrust up inside her, jealously reminding her of his existence.

Kagome smiled and turned her gray gaze back on him, where it belonged.

"Down, dog boy," she said, running the tip of her finger over his left ear. "We have time."

The wolf smirked at him on his way inside and he gasped when he felt his friend's cock rub up against his own through that thin membrane. Kagome was trembling and Kōga made soothing noises as she adjusted to him, kissing the side of her face and playing with her breasts.

At some unspoken, unseen signal, the three of them began to move. Kagome's hands were on his chest and his remained on her hips while Kōga kept his grip on her breasts to steady himself. Pulsing with lust and rage, Inuyasha watched as the wolf ran his tongue down over Kagome's neck right in the spot he had always talked about marking her.

"You feel so good," she whimpered. "So big. That's right, touch me, both of you."

Inuyasha carefully shifted them and got on his knees as well. He wasn't going to be outfucked by that fucking wolf. He had learned a whole textbook's worth of sex in the time since he had last been in town and he had always hoped that he would be able to show her. Now that he was here again, it was time to stop acting like an overwhelmed virgin and seduce her the way he had seduced so many others.

His determination faltered when Kagome tugged him to her for a fierce kiss. Everything he was disappeared and then there was only a need to please her and by so doing receive his own pleasure. She broke first, as she always did, biting his shoulder hard as she had her second orgasm but certainly not the last. Inuyasha grinned with pride and looked at his partner over her shoulder.

Kōga's pupils were dilated to the point that the blue was nearly eclipsed, the thinnest circle. His gaze clashed with the half-demon's and the wolf reached out faster than eyes could track, snapping Inuyasha forward and bringing him in for a kiss.

For a second, Inuyasha froze. It threw off the group rhythm and Kagome looked up. Immediately she changed from upset to pleased.

"Yes!" she moaned, moving her hips in a way that made Inuyasha growl into the kiss.

Like that time before, he no longer cared who was doing what, only that it felt good. Closing his eyes, he continued to move inside Kagome, both she and the wolf moving in unison in a way that seemed specifically designed to keep him enthralled and make him lose his load all the faster. His tongue unfurled inside Kōga's mouth and he traced the wolf's fangs, sucking on his lower lip and nibbling before accepting the same.

"That's right," Kagome said followed by a gasp of pleasure. "Isn't it good, Inuyasha? Remember what it felt like to have him inside you while you were inside me?"

He did. Inuyasha remembered all too well. The memories came back like a punch to the head and he broke away from Kōga, desperate to have the taste of the one he loved in his mouth when he came. Kagome obliged him more than eagerly, her lips crashing against his and making him ache to the point that he couldn't bear it anymore. With a growl and a whimper, he came, the explosion of his orgasm setting off another one of her own. Kōga wasn't far behind and then they were gasping for breath, tangled together on her small bed.

When they were separated, Inuyasha, still feeling like he was a soul floating above his body rather than actually present in a world that had never been so kind to him, was about to offer to grab a towel. But Kagome was so warm and soft and she was cuddling him like she actually liked him.

Kōga, silent and looking just as blissed out as the two of them, loomed over Kagome and kissed her softly on the lips. She moaned into the kiss and Inuyasha watched her eyelashes flutter. He now knew what a good kisser the wolf had turned out to be and didn't try and steal her attention back this time. Little by little, Kōga kissed and licked his way down her body until he arrived at her sloppy pussy. Eyes lit up in delight, he snaked out his tongue and began to clean her from the mix of her and Inuyasha's cum.

"Oh gods!" Kagome cried, leaning up on an elbow to watch him. "That's so fucking hot, Kōga. Keep going."

One of her hands was on the back of his head and the other caressed the side of Inuyasha's face, bringing his attention away from the show. Reading her need in her eyes, he kissed her again. He didn't think he'd ever get tired of doing this. Her plush pink lips trembled under his and he swallowed every pretty cry and mewl.

"Your poor little pussy's going to get quite the beating today," he murmured, thumb scraping over her nipple. "What made you think you could take two horny demons?"

Kagome moaned at his dirty talk. "I can take it. I've been waiting for this day for so long, there's no way I'm stopping."

He rewarded her with a kiss and a twist to her nipple. Fuck, she had been waiting and wanting too? The sound of Kōga's eating got louder and louder and so did her moans. After just a few minutes, she was coming yet again, crying Inuyasha's name even though he was only holding her and not the one giving it to her. That did something to his insides and he knew the thread between them had been strengthened to the point that it would be impossible for him to ever break free.

"Your turn," Kōga said, pinning the half-demon down.

Inuyasha knew it was just a show for Kagome, just another gift, but it was still hard for him to go through with it. He had never wanted to lose control again like he had that time, yet here he was moaning loud enough to shake the house with his hips rising off the mattress. Fuck, but Kōga had a damn fine fucking mouth on him. It was almost like he'd been practicing blowjobs along with kissing and fucking.

Kagome kissed him, smiling into the contact. Her hand was working between her legs even though she'd only just come. She kissed his chin, his jaw, his cheeks, along his brows, the middle of his forehead. Then she was at his ears. Inuyasha experienced another full body shiver at the touch of her tongue outlining his furred ear. With his dick being sucked by a pro and her tits hovering so temptingly in his face while she teased his secret erogenous zone, he was embarrassingly close to his end.

Nearly in tears from how good it felt and how conflicted that made him, he sucked her nipple into his mouth at the same time she sucked the tip of his ear into hers. Kagome was still frigging her clit like mad and he reached down to help her. Taking her wet fingers, she smeared her sweet juice on the nipple that wasn't in his mouth, and he quickly switched, mouth covered in her pussy juice and his own saliva. Just the barest tickle of his claws while he worked her clit had her coming and she thankfully muted her cries, still working on his ear with her lovely mouth.

Kōga had taken him all the way down his throat and was working those muscles, playing with his balls. He was close, fuck, he was so fucking close. In just a couple minutes he was going to—

Kōga wiggled a finger inside his asshole and he shot his load into his business partner's stomach.

"Wow," Kagome said with a giggle. "This is going to be the _best _day!"

**O\o/O**

After Miroku had masturbated to the three of them in every heterosexualish position they could manage, he declared it was time to call it quits. While he phoned Sango, Kōga went to wash up. They had only a few more minutes together.

Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to leave the bed he shared with Kagome, not even to wash off the crusted evidence of everything they had done. They had tired her out, that much he could tell by how limp she was, but the fire was still there in her eyes and he knew she could take so much more. Wanted to, even.

"I don't want to go," he murmured, lips brushing against hers.

"So don't. You can stay with me a couple more days and we can have more fun."

He sighed, imagining that life. "The deal fell through. We've gotta get back and get to work on what we're gonna do next. But... I mean, maybe you could, I dunno. Maybe you could come with me."

Silence. The light of the setting sun coming through the window turned the gray of her eyes into a sparkling mist.

Kissing him on the forehead, she said, "You know as well as I do that we can't have anything real outside of this town. Remember me though, okay? And maybe come back to visit. I'll always make time."

They stayed curled together until she fell asleep. Inuyasha knew enough to know that there was no way she was going to leave Sunset Falls. There was no way he could come back here, either. If he came back, he'd have to leave everything behind, and he wasn't sure it would survive without him.

By the time the limo arrived at their jet, the three of them had again silently agreed to never talk about the passion they had shared with Kagome Fucking Higurashi. Sango was looking at them suspiciously, but he knew Miroku was likely to pop the question on the flight back and that would knock everything else out of her head. There was no need to worry.

Inuyasha stretched out in his seat, reclining and closing his eyes. If he pretended to sleep, no one would bother him. And maybe he would actually be lucky enough to fall asleep without the booze and the drugs and he could see Kagome again. At least this time he had a whole day's worth of memories to last him the next ten years.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. Annoyed, he almost shut it off, but then he saw the area code.

Sunset Falls.

Suddenly, he could barely breathe. Had she changed her mind? Was she calling him back to her? Could he finally save her from that horrible habit of barely existing she had been dragged into?

He answered the call, trying to sound cool. "Hello?"

"...It's me."

When he heard it was a man's voice, he nearly threw the phone on the floor and stomped on it.

"And who the fuck is 'me'?"

A deep breath. "Akitoki Hojo. Look, I wouldn't be calling if I weren't desperate, so hear me out. My wife... The reunion... I'm getting a divorce and I'm willing to sell."

Inuyasha stood up and grinned. "We'll be right over."

**Note: So this is going to be a pretty short story, like maybe 10 chapters. It's going to get naughty and barely have a plot, so yeah. Enjoy. **

**Anyhoo, how are you guys? I'm working on yet another story that has really gotten me caught up in it. It's not my usual stuff and is more plot-driven and may not even feature explicit sex, at least not until pretty much the end (still fuzzy on that). Is that something you would be interested in reading from me? **

**Also FUCKING INUYASHA SEQUEL WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK I AM SO DAMN HYPED! This shit even got me to post on tumblr for like a single day and I fucking hate tumblr.**


End file.
